Une tâche d'encre sur nos âmes
by Parro
Summary: Et si Harry n'avait pas secouru Ginny dans la Chambre des Secrets? Jedusor X Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**Une tâche d'encre sur nos âmes  
**

**Bonjour.**

**Ceci est ma toute première fic, mais je ne réclame pas d'indulgence pour autant!**

**J'apprécierai toutes critiques (qu'elles soit bonnes ou mauvaises)**

_Résumé__: Et si Harry n'avait pas pu secourir Ginny dans la Chambre des Secrets?_

_Disclaimer: Tout à JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue, à moi (quand même!)_

_Genre: Romance (Sans blague...^^)_

_Rating: T pour ce chapitre  
_

**Important: **_Pour les besoins de l'histoire, nous admettrons que Ginny a le même âge que son frérot, soit 12 ans. (c'est comme ça!)_

**Prologue**

_(POV Ginny)_**  
**

Il est là. Dans ce couloir. Devant moi. Sorti à l'instant de ce maudit journal.

Je suis incapable de me souvenir de ce qui m'a amenée ici. Mes mains sont couvertes de peinture à moitié séchée. Merlin, qu'ai-je bien pu faire encore? _Il_ se penche pour ramasser le petit livre noir. Je ne réagis même pas, je crois que mon cerveau refuse d'admettre ce qui se passe sous mes yeux.

Ses contours sont flous, si bien que je n'arrive pas à distinguer les traits de son visage.

Une voix, à la fois douce et moqueuse, s'élève de cette masse spectrale:

-Bonsoir, Ginny

Il s'approche de moi. J'ouvre de grands yeux terrorisés et titube maladroitement en arrière.

-Ne cherche pas à fuir, ça ne sert à rien, il m'avertit

-Ah oui? Alors je vais te suivre sagement et on va prendre le thé, c'est ça? j'ironise en reculant encore

-J'aurais beaucoup aimé prendre le thé en ta compagnie, il affirme en avançant encore, mais j'ai d'autres projets en ce qui te concerne

Je dois aller prévenir quelqu'un! Je fais volte-face, mais à peine ais-je eu le temps de courir qu'il s'est déjà jeté sur moi, m'écrasant de tout son poids. J'essaie de crier. Il plaque une main sur ma bouche, transformant mes cris en faibles gémissements que lui seul peut entendre. Je me débat, mais il est trop fort alors que moi... moi, je suis si faible...

Mais je dois continuer à lutter! Lutter pour ma vie! Car si j'abdique, il me l'ôtera, j'en suis certaine. Tom Jedusor n'est pas un saint et malheureusement je ne l'ai appris que trop tard. J'essaie de le frapper. Il attrape mes poignets et les plaque furieusement au sol. Ses mains occupées ailleurs, j'en profite pour hurler. Son poing vient frapper mon visage avec une telle violence que mon cri s'évanouit instantanément dans ma gorge. Sonnée, je secoue la tête pour essayer de retrouver mes esprits.

Ses mains fouillent mes poches à la recherche de ma baguette. Je l'entends pousser un juron: il ne l'a pas trouvée. -Il me semble l'avoir laissée dans la salle commune-

D'une main, il m'agrippe la gorge et me relève brutalement. Une fois debout, il raffermit sa prise autour de mon cou. Merlin! Faites qu'il arrête ou je vais m'évanouir! Mes yeux se ferment, j'essaie de le frapper à l'aveuglette. Il lâche ma gorge et, sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle, il m'attrape par les cheveux et me traine dans le couloir.

-À l'aide! je parviens à crier

Il me frappe de nouveau au visage.

-Tu vas la fermer, oui?

Mais pourquoi personne ne m'entend? Pourquoi personne ne vient? Et Rusard? Où est Rusard? Je croyais qu'il passait ses nuits dans les couloirs depuis que sa chère Miss Teigne avait été pétrifiée!

-Non, je ne vais pas la fermer, crétin! j'éructe en essayant de le cogner

Mes mains frappe le vide. Il éclate d'un grand rire froid et m'envoie un autre coup de poing. Chancelante, j'essaie de m'éloigner le plus possible de Jedusor. Ma tête vient frapper contre le mur et j'ignore si c'est lui qui m'a poussée ou si c'est moi qui ai foncé dedans toute seule. En tout cas, ça le fait bien rire. Je me redresse en m'aidant du mur et je tombe nez à nez avec une inscription de couleur sang. Elle a du être ajoutée récemment puisque je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Jedusor m'enlace alors de ses bras dans un geste que je pourrais aisément qualifier de tendre s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne. Adossée contre son torse, je profite de ce bref instant de répit pour reprendre mon souffle. Tom pointe le doigt vers l'inscription pour attirer mon attention dessus, mais je suis trop assommée pour pouvoir la déchiffrer.

-C'est quoi ça? je demande, haletante

-Tu ne te souviens pas? chuchote t-il à mon oreille, c'est toi qui l'a écrit... s_on squelette reposera à jamais dans la chambre..._ c'est ton message d'adieu, Ginny.

-Non! je hurle en recommençant à me débattre, cherchant désespérément à me dégager de son étreinte

Je veux crier à nouveau, mais sa main revient se plaquer contre ma bouche.

-La ferme, idiote! La ferme...

Je m'agite dans tout les sens et reçois une gifle magistrale qui me fait chuter. À terre, Jedusor en profite pour m'administrer un coup de pied au visage, si violent, que j'en oublie les raisons de ma lutte. Au bord de l'évanouissement, je l'entend s'éloigner pour récupérer le journal, qu'il avait lâché durant l'affrontement.

Après quoi, il me relève et me traine dans un endroit... Je crois que ce sont des toilettes mais ma vision est si brouillée que ça pourrait tout aussi bien être une salle de classe. Il prononce des paroles en fourchelang. Un lavabo bascule et disparaît, -j'en déduis que nous sommes effectivement dans les toilettes- laissant place à un tuyau dans lequel Tom me pousse sans ménagement.

J'ai l'impression de dévaler un toboggan sans fin, obscur et visqueux. L'air, qui fouette mon visage en raison de la vitesse, m'aide un peu à me ressaisir. Le tuyaux redevient soudainement horizontal et je me retrouve projetée dans les airs. J'atterris lourdement sur le sol.

Malgré tout mes efforts, mon corps endoloris par les coups ne parvient pas à se redresser. J'entends Jedusor atterrir souplement à côté de moi. Il s'approche.

Je suis soudainement prise d'un accès de toux qui me fait cracher du sang à ses pieds. Les larmes aux yeux, je m'essuie la bouche d'un revers de la main. Tom éclate de rire et me porte dans ses bras.

-Ginny, Ginny, Ginny... murmure t-il en prenant un air faussement attendri

-Tom, laisse-moi, par pitié! j'implore

-Il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant, il répond sèchement

En me maintenant fermement contre lui, il traverse le tunnel. J'essaie de me débattre mais toute ma force semble m'avoir quittée et mes maigres tentatives pour le frapper ne semblent même plus le déranger. Il murmure d'autres paroles en fourchelang, j'entends un bruit d'acier. Une porte vient de s'ouvrir.

-Laisse moi, Tom! Laisse-moi!

-Tu es vraiment insupportable, tu le sais ça? Rétorque t-il

-Arrête! S'il te plait! Laisse-moi!

Il ne m'écoute pas et m'emporte dans cette salle souterraine aux nombreux piliers ornés de serpent. Je suis déjà venue dans cet endroit... La Chambre des Secrets! Il me dépose précautionneusement au sol, au pied d'une statue d'un homme dont je ne peux voir le visage.

-Laisse-moi partir, Tom! je répète inlassablement, la voix chevrotante

Jedusor recule de quelques pas pour me scruter. Je lui lance un regard haineux. Il me fait un grand geste du bras que je traduis comme une invitation à faire ce qu'il me plait. Il y ajoute même la parole:

-Eh bien tu peux partir, Ginny

Je tente de me relever mais mes jambes se dérobent sous mon poids. Je n'ai même plus la force de tenir debout! Mes muscles sont totalement engourdis et j'ai la sale impression que ce n'est pas à cause des coups que j'ai reçu. C'est autre chose. Un truc qui me bouffe toute mon énergie. Je rampe malhabilement sur le sol. Le rire glacial de Tom résonne dans toute la Chambre. Ma pitoyable situation l'amuse, mais je m'en contre-fiche.

Seulement, à présent, je n'ai même plus la force de ramper... Il ne me reste plus que la force de ma voix. Je me retourne sur le dos le regarder. Il est toujours à la même place.

-SALE MONSTRE! QUE M'AS-TU FAIT? je hurle à m'en briser les tympans

En quelques enjambés, il m'a déjà rejoint. (Et dire que j'avais l'impression d'avoir parcouru des kilomètres en rampant!) Il s'agenouille à côté de moi et pose son journal au sol.

-Plus tu t'affaiblis et plus je deviens fort. Je vais enfin pouvoir reprendre une existence autonome et cela grâce à toi, je t'en remercie d'ailleurs, se moque t-il

-ET QUE VA T-IL M'ARRIVER?

Il me caresse doucement les cheveux. Je remarque que son visage n'est plus aussi flou qu'auparavant. J'aperçois assez nettement les traits de son beau visage, ses yeux noirs comme l'encre et son sourire cruel.

-Tu vas mourir... m'annonce t-il d'une voix douce

Je veux encore hurler, mais c'est une plainte qui sort de ma gorge.

-Non...

Ron... Fred... George... Percy... Harry... Que quelqu'un me sorte de là! J'ai si peur! Je ne veux pas mourir! Jedusor pose une main sur mon visage, son pouce trace délicatement des cercles sur ma joue.

-Personne ne viendra te sauver, Ginevra, personne... dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, pas même ton cher Harry Potter

Son regard se fait doux. On pourrait même presque y voir de la pitié...presque.

-SALE SERPENT! JE TE HAIS! TU NE T'EN SORTIRAS PAS COMME ÇA!

Je ne sens presque plus mon corps. Respirer me paraît si difficile à présent! Je m'accroche faiblement aux épaules de Tom, de la même façon que j'essaye de m'accrocher à la vie. Lui me maintient fermement les coudes, comme pour me soutenir dans cette dure épreuve qu'est la mort. Mais je sais qu'en fait, il veut juste m'y accompagner. Il pose ses lèvres sur mon front.

-Au revoir Ginny, murmure t-il en éloignant légèrement son visage pour m'observer

Ses yeux sondent les miens avec une sorte de fascination. Même si je lâche ses épaules, il continue de me maintenir les bras. Tandis que je sombre petit à petit dans l'inconscience une idée vient germer dans mon esprit, comme une lumière... comme une certitude: Non, je ne vais pas mourir. J'ignore pourquoi mais je le sais, tout simplement.

-Tom, je souffle en essayant tant bien que mal de paraître menaçante, je te jure que... ce n'est pas fini. On se reverra...

Et alors que j'emporte avec moi le dernier souvenir de ses yeux noirs m'observant intensément, sa voix m'atteint de loin, très loin, comme un songe:

-Je sais...

* * *

**NdA**: Et oui! Vous l'aurez compris: Ginny va faire son come back! Et d'une manière pour le moins...étrange.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Une tâche d'encre sur nos âmes**

***  
**

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour ces reviews très encourageantes!**

**Dolphina31, je trouve ta remarque intéressante et absolument justifiée: Moi aussi, je me souviens de la petite Ginny qui détalait en courant dès que Harry pointait le bout de son nez ^^. Seulement, dans la scène précédente, Ginny se retrouve confrontée à l'homme qui, pendant un an, l'a dupée et obligée à faire les pires choses. Donc, de mon point de vue -et je comprends parfaitement que tu ne le partages pas- je ne pense pas qu'on puisse vraiment parler de 'caractère' pour cette scène car Ginny n'agit que sous le coup de la haine et la détresse (la peur de mourir). Bref, je sais pas trop si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En tout cas, je te remercie de m'avoir fait partager ton avis!**

_Disclaimer: Tout à JK Rowling sauf l'intrigue, à moi _

_Genre: Romance _

_Rating: Maintenant, K_

_Voilà la suite!  
_

_*****  
_

**Chapitre 1: Chez les Malefoy  
**

Les portes du manoir s'ouvrirent à grands fracas et Lucius Malefoy comprit qu'un intrus avait réussi, en dépit de tout ses sortilèges de protection, à s'introduire chez lui. Il sortit sa baguette et transplana jusqu'au vestibule où un jeune homme, d'humeur apparemment massacrante, l'attendait. Il portait l'uniforme des Serpentards, tenait un livre noir dans sa main droite et une baguette dans la main gauche. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lucius pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

-Maître! s'étrangla t-il en baissant sa baguette

Les sourcils froncés, la bouche en O, l'état d'hébétude de Lucius aurait gravement nuit à sa réputation s'il avait eu le malheur de l'afficher en public et ce, malgré les circonstances; Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait devant lui pour la première fois depuis douze ans, d'autant plus que celui-ci avait retrouvé le visage de sa jeunesse.

-Malefoy-fils. Cesses donc de m'observer avec cet air d'imbécile fini et dis-moi plutôt où est ton père, siffla l'Héritier de Serpentard

Lucius eut un imperceptible sursaut et reprit vivement contenance. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de courber l'échine devant son maître et même si ce dernier ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, il s'empressa de s'incliner le plus bas possible en l'informant:

-Maître, mon père Abraxas est mort de la Dragoncelle

Tom s'avança dans le spacieux hall d'entrée et déposa le livre noir sur une élégante console en bois polis, placé contre le mur. Il jeta ensuite un bref coup d'œil à son reflet dans l'immense miroir au cadre doré, qui surgissait au dessus.

-Une chance pour lui, rétorqua t-il froidement en caressant la couverture noire du livre, je lui aurais fait payer d'avoir refilé mon précieux journal à un rejeton aussi négligent que toi

-C'est vous-même qui m'avez confié le journal...

Tom se tourna vers lui, une lueur rougeoyante dansait dans son regard.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je le voulais en sécurité! Et toi, tu as donné un objet de la plus haute importance à une gamine idiote de Griffondor, Lucius Malefoy

Malefoy recula prudemment, craignant que son maitre ne décide de lui faire payer sa soit-disant erreur.

Il avait remis le journal entre les mains de Ginny Weasley dans le but d'éliminer la racaille de Poudlard et de -éventuellement- ramener son maitre (même s'il avait toujours douté du fait que cette dernière chose soit possible). En tout cas, selon Lucius, la seule faute qu'il ait pu commettre était de ne pas avoir demandé à son fils de surveiller la petite Weasley. Il n'empêche que tout s'était parfaitement déroulé selon ses plans.

-C'est ma négligence qui vous a permit de revenir parmi nous, Maitre! se défendit-il

-En effet, c'est pour cela que tu es toujours en vie

Tom passa devant lui, prit la porte menant au somptueux salon richement décoré et s'installa sur un fauteuil en velours vert. Malefoy scrutait le visage juvénile de son maître, des milliers de questions menaçaient de franchir ses lèvres, mais il les retenait, songeant que ce n'était pas le moment propice pour les poser.

« Tends ton bras » exigea le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Il acquiesça et retroussa la manche de sa robe de sorcier jusqu'au coude, laissant apparaitre la marque des ténèbres. Il tendit le bras.

Jedusor hésita quelques secondes avant de poser son doigt sur la marque et demander:

-Qui sera présent?

-Je pense qu'ils seront tous présents maître, à l'exception des prisonniers, bien entendu

Tom aurait souhaité plus de précisions au sujet des serviteurs qui répondraient à son appel. Il ne savait du monde actuel que ce que l'ingénue Ginny avait bien voulu lui en dire, c'est à dire rien d'important -si ce n'est la _passionnante _histoire de ce cher Harry Potter- .

Même s'il avait quelques noms en tête, Jedusor ignorait combien de personnes avaient rejoint ses rangs les cinquante dernières années. Néanmoins il n'insista pas sur ce point.

-Prisonniers?

-Oui, maître, suite à votre..._disparition_, Dolohov, Croupton, Rookwood et les Lestranges ont été jugés et condamnés à la perpétuité dans la prison d'Azkaban

Tom Jedusor ne répondit pas, il jaugeait son serviteur du regard et Lucius se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait appris, de son expérience avec Abraxas, que l'essentiel n'était jamais dans ce qui était dit, mais plutôt dans ce qui était tu. Et Lucius Malefoy taisait bien des choses!

-Toi aussi, Lucius, tu as été jugé

Bien qu'il fut déstabilisé, Malefoy garda un visage de marbre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son jeune maître aille fouiller dans son esprit. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois de la soirée que Tom utilisait ses talents de legilimens sur Lucius. Il avait d'abord cherché à en savoir plus sur lui, car le lord n'avait eu de contact direct qu'avec son père, ce qui était insuffisant. Il avait ensuite essayer de cerner la fidélité -sans faille, à première vue- de son serviteur.

-C'est vrai, admit Malefoy

-Mais tu as été acquitté. Combien de serviteurs tels que toi m'ont renié devant la justice?

-Je ne vous aurais été d'aucune utilité en prison!

-Tu te défends bien, Lucius, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu as menti aux juges, admet-le!

-Maitre...

Le jeune Jedusor l'observait avec un sourire malsain. Il semblait se délecter de son trouble.

-C'est plutôt parce que tu avais peur, n'est-ce pas? Tiens donc, pourquoi fermes-tu ton esprit tout à coup? Tu as des choses à te reprocher?

-Bien sûr que non maitre, bredouilla Malefoy, je crois que vos serviteurs sont arrivés, je vais... les chercher.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Lucius, même si on ne peut transplaner ici, j'ai retiré temporairement les protections qui entourent ton manoir. Ils viendront d'eux-même. En attendant, si tu me disais un peu où est ta femme?

Lucius se détendit; Tom abordait un sujet sans risque.

-Elle est parti chercher notre fils, Drago, à la gare. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à présent.

-La gare? Mais l'année scolaire n'est pas terminé, lui fit remarquer Jedusor

-L'école a fermé suite au décès de la petite Weasley, l'informa Malefoy, surpris que son maitre ne soit pas au courant de ce fait (après tout, c'était lui le responsable de tout le grabuge qui s'y était produit), elle rouvrira peut-être l'an prochain et on m'a informé que Dumbledore reprendrait ses fonctions à Poudlard

Les traits de Jedusor se durcirent et toute trace de sourire s'effaça. Son visage exprimait une colère sans nom et ses yeux rougeoyants lançaient des éclairs.

-Pardon? cracha t-il

Lucius recula.

-Ne vous en faites pas maitre, nous avons réussit à l'évincer une fois, nous pourrons recommencer! Je... Je réglerai cet... inconvénient!

Lucius poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le jeune lord reporta son attention sur la porte du salon qui s'ouvrait. Les mangemorts, le visage masqué par des cagoules, entrèrent dans la pièce un par un. Que ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir Lucius Malefoy en compagnie d'un adolescent! Ils s'approchèrent lentement des deux individus. Les yeux du Lord se posèrent sur chacun d'entre eux.

Un cercle s'était formé à présent formé autour de Malefoy et Jedusor. Ce dernier soutirait des informations de leurs esprits et parvenait ainsi à donner des noms à chacun d'eux. Avant même qu'il n'ait terminé son évaluation, Malefoy demanda:

« Vous ne saluez donc pas le maitre? »

Personne ne bougea. Le cercle fut parcouru de murmures angoissés, quasi inaudible. Jedusor entendit un mangemort chuchoter à son voisin:« Le maitre? Ce gosse? ».

Aucun des serviteur ne croyait les paroles de Lucius et pour cause; aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'opportunité de rencontrer le maitre dans sa jeunesse.

« Montrez vos visages » ordonna Tom

Les mangemorts échangèrent des regards sous leurs cagoules, se demandant s'il fallait vraiment obéir à l'adolescent qui leur faisait face. L'un d'eux, plus vif que les autres, s'avança, retira sa cagoule et s'inclina. « Ravi de vous voir, Maitre ». C'était le premier à avoir compris que le môme était effectivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'abord parce que seul le lord avait la capacité d'appeler ses serviteurs par l'intermédiaire de la marque et ensuite parce que Lucius Malefoy n'était pas le genre de type à vouloir blaguer sur le retour du maitre.

-Et ton père, Avery? s'enquit le lord en affichant un air faussement concerné

-Mort en vous servant, répondit le mangemort, en se redressant

-C'est regrettable. Nous avons fait nos études ensemble

-Je le sais, maitre, il me parlait souvent de vous

Les autres mangemorts retirèrent un à un leur cagoule. Ils abordaient tous la même expression d' « imbécile fini » que Lucius auparavant, mais Tom ne les réprimanda pas.

« Maitre... » murmurèrent quelques-uns

Ils s'inclinèrent individuellement et l'un d'eux se risqua à questionner le lord:

-Maitre, comment est-il possible que vous soyez si jeune et si...

Le mot « beau » ne franchit pas ses lèvres, mais ses pensées le trahirent. Tom éclata d'un rire aigu et glacial, ce qui mit fin à tout les derniers soupçons des mangemorts concernant son identité: cet adolescent était bel et bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Que croyais-tu, Nott? Le maitre avait tout prévu dès son plus jeune âge.

Tom se leva et parcourut le cercle, sondant chaque visage de ses yeux sombres. Il s'adressa pour la première fois à l'ensemble des serviteurs présents:

«Vous semblez surpris de me voir vivant. M'aviez-vous cru brisé, disparu? Pensiez-vous que je ne reviendrais pas, vous qui aviez la preuve de l'immensité de mes pouvoirs? »

Les mangemorts semblaient accorder un intérêt tout particulier au tapis verdoyant du salon de Malefoy, sous leurs pieds. Un sentiment évident de culpabilité se dégageait du groupe et personne n'osait rencontrer le regard malveillant du lord.

« Ma présence ici, je la dois à Lucius Malefoy »

Tout les regards quittèrent le tapis pour se poser sur l'aristocrate. En voilà un qui se ferait bombarder de questions dès que l'occasion se présenterait!

Même si son visage ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion, Lucius était abasourdi. Le maitre, qui semblait à deux doigts de lui envoyer un doloris dans la figure quelques minutes auparavant, manifestait à présent un semblant de reconnaissance à son égard!

Tom décida de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet de son retour dans le monde des vivants et prit l'arrivée soudaine de Narcissa Malefoy dans le salon comme prétexte pour changer de sujet.

-Je m'excuse pour mon retard, Maitre, dit-elle

Comme son mari, elle n'avait pas douté une seule seconde sur l'identité du Lord, et s'inclina gracieusement.

-Ma chère Narcissa, tu arrives au bon moment, j'allais justement faire part de mes projets

Il balaya ses serviteurs du regard et poursuivit:

-Mais avant cela, il me faut ma baguette

-Comment vous êtes-vous procuré celle-ci?

Douze ans plus tôt, Macnair n'aurait jamais osé intervenir de cette façon pour demander quoi que ce soit au maitre. Mais devant ce visage d'adolescent, il lui était très difficile de ne pas prendre quelques libertés. Par chance, Tom ne s'en formalisa pas. Il lui répondit même:

-Je l'ai subtilisé à un professeur stupide et incompétent que j'ai croisé près du lac en quittant Poudlard. Il avait ses valises. Ce lâche prenait la fuite. À présent: ma baguette?

Il l'ignorait, mais Jedusor avait en fait croisé Gilderoy Lockhart. Le professeur prenait effectivement la fuite, valise en main -car incapable de les faire léviter par magie-.

Un petit homme au regard fuyant et au visage repoussant, qui répondait au nom de Queudver, s'approcha à contre-cœur et tendit la véritable baguette du lord en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

*

Du vestibule, Drago Malefoy observait la porte fermée du salon comme s'il avait espéré voir au travers. Sa mère lui avait chuchoté: « Je t'interdis de me suivre, monte dans ta chambre et vite! » avant de s'y précipiter. Le jeune garçon soupira de frustration et appela: « Dobby! ».

Le petit elfe de maison aux yeux globuleux comme des assiettes apparut devant lui et se courba jusqu'à ce que son nez pointu touche le sol.

-Oui, maitre Malefoy?

-Amènes mes valises dans ma chambre, ordonna le blond.

-Tout de suite maitre!

La petite créature claqua des doigt et disparut avec les valises.

Malefoy lança un dernier regard agacé à la porte du salon et tourna les talons. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à emprunter les escaliers, un objet attira son attention. Il plissa les yeux et reconnut le petit livre noir de son père sur la console. Il se souvenait que Lucius l'avait constamment gardé sur lui pendant les vacances d'été et la seule fois où Drago avait essayé de le toucher, il s'était prit un affreux coup de canne sur la main. Dévoré par la curiosité, le blond courut s'en saisir et observa anxieusement l'objet, le tournant et retournant entre ses mains. Il le feuilleta brièvement ; les pages étaient vides. «Sûrement de l'encre invisible» songea Drago.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte du salon. Si jamais son père surgissait et le surprenait avec son cher bouquin, il lui arracherait la tête et la mettrait en exposition derrière la vitrine de chez Barjow et Beurk. (Oui, il en était capable!)

Drago, en parfait chenapan, prit le livre et l'emporta dans sa chambre -et si on lui demandait, il accuserait Dobby de l'avoir déplacé-

Il arriva dans sa chambre si rapidement qu'il se prit le pied dans sa lourde valise, que l'elfe de maison avait négligemment laissé devant la porte. «Saleté!» hurla le Drago en se relevant de sa chute. Il posa le petit livre sur son bureau en bois de chêne et le parcourut plus en détail. On aurait dit un journal intime... mais ce n'était pas celui de son père. La première page portait un nom tracé dans une encre qui avait un peu bavé: T.E Jedusor. En dehors de ça, il n'y avait strictement rien. Du moins, en apparence, car Drago doutait que son père ait pu défendre aussi vigoureusement un objet sans valeur.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. « Mince, je n'ai pas le droit de me servir de la magie... » Il rangea sa baguette, contrarié. «Dobby! Viens ici tout de suite!»

L'elfe de maison apparut.

-Le maitre désire quelque chose?

-Oui! Je veux savoir ce qu'il est écrit sur ce journal! Dis une formule! Vite!

La créature fixa le journal avec des yeux apeurés.

-Le maitre veut lire _ce_ journal?

Drago lui asséna un grand coup sur la tête:

-Oui! CE journal idiot! Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire!

-Mais maitre, il n'y a rien d'écrit sur ce journal, marmonna Dobby, appréhendant la réaction de Malefoy, qui ne se fit pas attendre:

-QUOI?!

Dobby tira ses oreilles dans tout les sens: « Rien... Rien écrit...rien écrit » couinait-il

-Tu me sers à rien alors! Dégage! s'emporta Drago en lui donnant un coup de pied.

Le petit elfe courut hors de la chambre et d'après les coups secs qui retentissaient dans le couloir, Drago devina qu'il se tapait la tête contre la porte d'en face.

Le serpentard s'assit devant le journal, la mine anéantie. Il était pourtant si heureux de pouvoir enfin découvrir quelque chose que son père tenait à garder secret, de pouvoir percer une sorte de mystère! Lucius ne lui faisait pas confiance, et ne lui disait jamais rien! À part quelques maigres informations sur la Chambre des Secrets, comme si Drago pouvait se contenter de ça!

Et puis ce stupide bouquin que son père avait longtemps dissimulé mais qui ne révélait rien! Drago refusait de croire que Lucius pouvait accorder autant d'importance à ce truc sans intérêt.

Il prit la plume qui trainait sur son bureau, la trempa dans l'encrier posé à côté et gribouilla rageusement sur une page choisie au hasard. -Geste d'une futilité incroyable... mais si apaisant!-

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à gribouiller sur une autre, l'encre disparut, comme aspirée par le papier, laissant une page vierge. Drago se figea de stupéfaction. S'il n'avait pas rêvé ce qui venait de se produire, cela signifiait que ce livre n'était pas aussi inutile qu'il l'avait cru. Peut-être qu'il y avait réellement quelque chose d'écrit sur les pages. Peut-être que ce livre contenait vraiment des secrets! Et cet imbécile d'elfe qui prétendait le contraire!

Avant même que Drago n'ait eu le temps de rappeler Dobby, des lettres se formèrent sur la page, comme si elles suintaient du papier.

_Que …?_

C'était le seul mot que Drago avait réussit à déchiffrer tant l'écriture était maladroite et illisible. Pendant un instant, l'encre brilla sous ses yeux, puis s'effaça. Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Drago gribouilla autre chose. L'encre disparut de nouveau pour laisser place à d'autres lettres que le serpentard réussit à lire cette fois:

_Tom?!_

Malefoy se hâta de répondre et écrivit: « Non, je m'appelle Drago »

_Drago Malefoy?_

Le serpentard en resta la plume en l'air. Ainsi, ce... _machin _le connaissait! Ça commençait à devenir flippant et Merlin savait combien les serpentards étaient trouillards! D'autres lettres se formèrent:

_Drago! C'est Ginny! S'il te plait, aide-moi!_

Effrayé, Malefoy ferma vivement le bouquin. GINNY?! C'était un cauchemar ou une plaisanterie ou un gag ou... ou...!

Il ne connaissait qu'une seule Ginny et elle était morte! Son fantôme était-il revenu pour le hanter? Il ne lui avait pourtant presque rien fait de mal, à part l'insulter de temps en temps, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour surgir d'entre les morts et lui pourrir la vie! Ou peut-être que ce bouquin communiquait avec les morts? « Oh lala »

Le blond prit la sage décision de rapporter le livre là ou il l'avait trouvé. Il courut à toute vitesse et dévala les longs escaliers menant au vestibule. Son père choisit justement ce moment pour surgir du salon, Drago en lâcha le journal.

« Je... je suis désolé! » bredouilla Drago en le ramassant « Je ne voulais pas... »

Lucius l'interrompit d'un signe de la main: « Ce n'est pas grave » dit-il à la plus grande surprise de son fils.

Il n'allait donc pas lui couper la tête? À la bonne heure! Puisque son père avait l'air de bonne humeur et qu'il ne semblait même plus accorder autant d'importance au journal, Drago en profita pour demander:

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement? J'ai parlé avec ce truc, il y a deux minutes de cela!

Drago s'attendait à ce que son père, au courant de la nature du journal, lui explique calmement ce phénomène étrange. À la place, il fronça les sourcils comme s'il ignorait totalement ce que son fils voulait dire et demanda:

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Un adolescent d'environ seize ans sortit à son tour du salon. Il avait le teint pâle, les yeux et les cheveux sombres; Drago ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il reporta son attention sur son père

-Je te jure, il m'a parlé! affirma Drago en secouant le livre, ou plutôt il m'a écrit! Il me connait et en plus il prétend s'appeler Ginny! Ginny! Comme la rouquine Weasley! C'est quoi? Un truc qui parle avec les morts? Un livre-fantôme?

Tandis que Lucius tentait vainement de comprendre un traitre mot du récit de son fils, l'adolescent s'avança vers lui. Drago remarqua qu'il portait les couleurs de Serpentard, pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, ça il en était certain! Une aura inquiétante émanait de lui; ce n'était pas le genre de type avec qui Drago irait chercher des crosses.

-Tu dis que le livre t'a parlé?

Drago hocha la tête.

-Qu'a t-il dit exactement? reprit l'adolescent, une lueur avide dans le regard

Le blond essaya de se remémorer la dernière phrase.

-Heu, il a dit un truc du genre: Drago, c'est Ginny, aide-moi s'il te plait

Jedusor l'observa quelques secondes, comme s'il hésitait à le croire puis... éclata de rire.

-Hé! C'est la vérité! objecta Malefoy, vexé

-N'élève pas la voix lorsque tu t'adresses à lui, Drago! répliqua son père d'une voix menaçante.

-Laisse Lucius, ce n'est pas grave! assura Tom en levant une main apaisante, ne t'en fais pas Drago, je te crois

Jedusor prit le journal des mains du blond et l'observa quelques secondes avant de repartir dans un grand rire. Les mangemorts, alertés par l'hilarité de leur maitre, accoururent dans le hall d'entrée pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Personne, pas même Lucius, ne comprenait la situation.

Lorsque le lord s'arrêta de rire, il déclara: « Décidément! C'est le digne fils de son père. »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Drago et Lucius ne savait pas exactement si le lord était sérieux ou ironique.

-Heu... merci? Répondit Drago qui, lui non, plus n'était pas sûr de le savoir

-Désormais, reprit le lord un peu plus fort, de manière à ce que toutes les personnes présentes puissent entendre, les réunions auront lieu ici. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Lucius?

Question purement rhétorique, bien sûr.

-Bien sur que non! répondit tout de même Malefoy

Lucius s'avança pour se placer à la hauteur de Jedusor. « Veuillez me suivre » dit-il à l'intention du jeune lord.

En passant à côté de Drago, Lucius lui glissa: « Il logera ici dorénavant, je te conseille vivement de te tenir à carreaux». Le fils hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il aurait le droit à de plus amples explications plus tard.

Jedusor lui adressa un clin d'œil en passant devant lui, avant de suivre son père, et Drago conclut que ce type était définitivement dangereux. Il avait le bouquin en main et Malefoy brûlait d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il comptait en faire.

Certain des mangemorts saluèrent Drago avant de quitter le manoir.

-Je t'avais dit de monter directement dans ta chambre, lui reprocha Narcissa, et ne t'avise plus jamais de répondre au maitre de cette façon ou tu auras des ennuies!

-Le maitre? Quoi tu veux dire que ce gars-là c'est... c'est...

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, oui, et tu as de la chance qu'il se soit montré clément aujourd'hui, monte dans ta chambre à présent.

Malefoy s'exécuta, les pensées en ébullition: « D'abord la Chambre des Secrets... ensuite le bouquin de malheur... puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres... il s'en passe des choses ici! »

*

-Votre chambre vous convient-elle, maitre?

-C'est parfait, Lucius

Jedusor observait son journal avec un amusement non dissimulé.

Lors de la réunion, il avait parlé de son désir de tuer Harry Potter puis de l'extermination de la race des Sang-de-Bourbe

L'un des sujet que le lord avait volontairement omis d'aborder avec ses serviteurs était sa quête pour l'immortalité. Il souhaitait en premier lieu retrouver la parcelle d'âme que Ginny avait emporté avec elle dans sa mort et ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde que cela pourrait en fait s'avérer d'une facilité déconcertante... et cela grâce à la curiosité maladive d'un certain Drago Malefoy.

Tom nota que Lucius se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Que veux-tu? s'enquit le lord en levant les yeux vers lui

-Je me demandais, maitre, ce que mon fils avait voulu dire tout à l'heure, vous savez... au sujet du journal.

Pour toute réponse, le lord déclara:

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu.

Lucius hocha la tête et quitta la chambre, soucieux de s'être montré trop indiscret avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne savait pas qu'en réalité, il n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir, car la famille Malefoy s'était montré très serviable envers le lord et elle en seraient récompensé dans le futur. Malefoy se dirigea tout de même vers la chambre de son fils afin de reparler de tout ça au calme, et d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se tramait avec le journal.

Jedusor, de son côté, jeta un coup d'oeil au bureau, près de la fenêtre. Une unique plume et un encrier était posés dessus, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il s'assit derrière le bureau, s'empara de la plume et ouvrit le journal...

* * *

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Une tâche d'encre sur nos âmes  
**

*****

**Salut à tous!**

**Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, mais ça me fout un de ces coup de stress! :D**

**Lola: je serais incapable de te donner la fréquence de mes posts, vraiment désolée, je suis tellement irrégulière en ce qui concerne le timing...! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review. :)**

_Disclaimer: L'intrigue m'appartient, le reste à JK Rowling!_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rating: K_

**« Les phrases notées ainsi correspondent à ce qu'écrit Tom »**

_Et celles-ci correspondent à ce qu'écrit Ginny_**  
**

_Et la suite, Bonne lecture!  
_

*

**Chapitre 2: Tout dépend de lui  
**

La plume en main, Tom était immobile en face du journal.

Tout était arrivé si vite pour lui, il se sentait presque dépassé par les évènements. Il était passé du statut d'élève brillant, adulé par tout le monde et chouchou incontesté des professeurs -mis à part Dumbledore, mais lui, il ne comptait pas- au statut de mage noir le plus redouté, dont le simple nom faisait frémir les plus grands sorciers de ce temps -mis à part Dumbledore, mais lui, il ne comptait toujours pas-.

Jedusor avait sauté une bonne cinquantaine d'années de règne et n'avait qu'une très vague idée de l'attitude à adopter face à ces serviteurs. Et puis, il n'avait que seize ans et ses mangemorts, dont les années d'expérience en matière de magie noire ne se comptait même plus sur les doigts de la main, étaient peut-être en cet instant plus puissant que lui... Non, non bien sûr. _Impossible. _De plus, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de douter; comment ses serviteurs pourraient avoir confiance en lui si lui-même se remettait en question?

De toute façon, il avait mieux à faire que de se préoccuper de cela pour l'instant. À commencer par discuter un peu avec la petite Ginny, _comme au bon vieux temps_. Mais par où commencer...? « Bonjour Ginny! C'est Tom, alors comment ça va depuis hier? ». Peut-être pas de cette manière, tout de même.

Après quelques éternités qui ne durèrent en réalité que quelques secondes, il trempa la plume dans l'encrier et posa la pointe sur le papier. Il hésita encore un peu avant d'écrire simplement: «**Ginny**»

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut que les lettres ne s'effaceraient pas, que personne n'allait répondre, qu'il était tout simplement en train de dérailler. Seulement, à son plus grand soulagement, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre:

_Malefoy? Malefoy!_

Presque illisibles, Tom dut se pencher et plisser les yeux pour pouvoir déchiffrer chacune des lettres.

Il répondit d'ailleurs: «** Par Salazar! Ce que tu écris mal! »**

Après réflexion, il se dit même que l'écriture ne ressemblait en rien à celle de Ginny! Si bien qu'il fut saisi d'un sérieux doute en ce qui concernait son interlocuteur.

_Je suis coincée ici et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire! Malefoy, je t'en prie, il faut que tu..._

Le flot de mots s'arrêtait là. Jedusor s'apprêtait à répondre mais il fut vite devancé.

_Cette écriture... Tom?_

Jedusor sourit légèrement. C'était bel et bien Ginny.

**« Tu as reconnu mon écriture. Qu'est-il donc arrivé à la tienne? »**

_TOM! SORS-MOI DE LÀ!_

Le fait que Ginny écrivait en majuscule facilitait la lecture à Tom et il se disait qu'il avait bien de la chance de ne pas l'avoir pas en face de lui en chair et en os en cet instant, car il en aurait eu pour son compte! Et pour cause: La force vocale de la rouquine, qu'il pouvait aisément imaginer au travers des majuscules, lui avait laissé une affreuse migraine qui avait persisté jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve une baguette - difficile d'en faire autrement quand on était accueilli par la douce et mélodieuse voix de Ginny Weasley après cinquante ans de silence -.

Cela, ajouté au fait que ses muscles étaient légèrement courbaturés en raison de leur lutte acharnée...! Il fallait avouer que la griffondor s'était débattue comme une lionne: Ce fut un retour parmi les vivants assez sportif pour lui!

**« On dit 's'il te plait' »**

_Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça?_

**« Tu peux continuer à écrire en majuscule? Je n'arrive pas à te lire sinon »**

La réponse de Ginny mit longtemps à arriver. Sûrement parce que son esprit de petite fille avait du mal à assimiler le fait que Jedusor se payait sa tête.

_Tom. Comment est-ce possible? Que m'arrive t-il?_

**« Honnêtement, je l'ignore »**

_« Honnêtement »? Tu penses que je vais te croire? En plus, je t'ai entendu dans la Chambre. Tu savais que je reviendrai._

**« C'était seulement un pressentiment. Si j'avais su que tu irais trouvé refuge ici...»**

_C'est bizarre. J'étais mourante, et mon esprit, au lieu de se précipiter vers la mort, s'est précipité dans le journal._

Tiens donc! Ginny Weasley n'était pas si stupide que ça en fin de compte. Elle avait à peu près compris la situation.

**« C'est exactement ça. Ton âme est désormais enfermée dans le journal. »**

Bien sûr! C'était si évident! Il y avait eu transfert d'âme. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y songer plus tôt?

_Mon âme? Le journal? Je ne comprends pas_

**« C'est pourtant simple! Tu as libéré mon âme du journal au dépend de la tienne »**

_Mais ce journal ne contenait que ton souvenir!_

**« Tu penses vraiment qu'un simple souvenir aurait pu te manipuler, ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et finalement te tuer? »**

Tom posa son coude sur la table en attendant la réponse de Ginny.

_Le livre contenait ton âme! Pourquoi? Comment ça se fait? Tu comptes me laisser dedans? S'il te plait, fais moi sortir!_

**« Je crois savoir comment te sortir de là, mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de le faire. »**

_Pourquoi? Pitié Tom, je t'ai aidé, moi, à sortir! Je t'ai aidé! Pitié!_

Tom imaginait avec délice le ton suppliant que la petite Ginny aurait employé si elle s'était trouvée en face de lui. Comme c'était jouissif d'être enfin supérieur! Il ne dépendait plus ni de sa misérable petite vie, ni de ses stupides secrets ni de ses pensées ou de ses peurs. Il n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour vivre, au contraire, c'était elle qui dépendait de lui à présent.

**« C'est vrai que tu m'as aidé. Mais tu sais Ginny, je pense que je vais te garder ici. Vois-tu, moi aussi, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un ami dans ma poche»**

Ginny devait se reconnaître dans la dernière phrase et Tom regrettait infiniment de ne pas pouvoir contempler l'expression de son visage en cet instant.

_Je te hais. Du plus profond de mon âme, je te hais. Je te hais._

Le regard noir de la petite Weasley s'imposait dans son esprit. Il la revoyait ramper dans la Chambre des Secrets, si faible... Il revoyait la détresse qu'elle cachait sous ses airs farouches. Il la revoyait, Ginny, avec ses épaules frêles, sa silhouette mince et son visage d'enfant ravagé par la haine. Elle, qui luttait désespérément contre la mort en s'accrochant à lui. Elle, qui avait rendu son dernier soupir en proférant des menaces inutiles.

Et lui, qui avait passé de longs mois à l'écouter ressasser les mêmes idioties, les mêmes futilités de sa pitoyable vie, se serait-il douté un seul instant que la petite Ginny pouvait être en réalité si ...captivante?

**« Fais un effort sur l'écriture Ginevra! Tu n'imagines pas combien de temps je suis resté bloqué sur le mot 'profond' tant c'est illisible! »**

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il éprouvait un malin plaisir à se moquer d'elle.

D'ailleurs, aucune réponse ne venait.

**« Tu es toujours avec moi, Ginny?** »

Toujours aucune réponse.

**« Allez, si tu es gentille, peut-être que je te ferais sortir »**

_Menteur. Tu comptes encore te jouer de moi._

**« Tu as beaucoup perdu en naïveté, je remarque. C'est bien. Mais il faudra bien que tu sortes d'ici un jour, non? Et puis, tu m'avais promis qu'on se reverrai, si je ne m'abuse. »**

_Tout dépend de toi_

Comme il aurait aimé que ces mots restent gravés à jamais sur cette page! « Tout dépend de toi », l'admission, la preuve, la confirmation de son pouvoir. Le destin de Ginny était entre ses mains, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de s'en remettre à lui.

**« Tu vois Ginny? C'est frustrant de se sentir dépendant de quelqu'un. De se voir coincé dans un journal en se demandant si l'on pourra un jour en sortir »**

_C'est douloureux surtout. Je me sens mal_

**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu as mal à la tête, c'est ça? Ou au ventre, peut-être? »**

_Très drôle, Tom. Vraiment très drôle._

**« Je trouve aussi. Sérieusement que veux-tu dire?** »

_Je veux dire que je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour tenir cinquante ans ainsi. Je me sens comme à l'étroit, comme si ma place n'était pas ici. Je me sens faible aussi. Il ne me reste plus que mes réflexions et le simple fait de te répondre m'est douloureux_

Elle exagérait là! Il y était resté cinquante ans, dans ce bouquin et pourtant il n'avait rien ressenti du tout! Rien, en dehors bien sûr d'une une humiliation cuisante reflétée par la contrainte d'écouter et répondre sagement au blabla d'une gamine pendant près d'un an ainsi qu'un affreux désir de retrouver une existence autonome. Aussi... il se souvenait de son sentiment de faiblesse; ce n'était qu'une parcelle d'âme enfermée dans un livre, après tout.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa son esprit: Une _parcelle. _Mais là, c'était l'âme _entière_ de Ginny qui tenait dans ce minuscule objet!

**« Je vois »**

Peut-être même était-ce même pour cette raison qu'elle semblait avoir un grand mal avec l'écriture?

_Tom, pitié_

Jedusor réfléchissait. Le sort de Ginny lui importait peu, il devait trouver la solution qui l'arrangeait le plus. Le mieux à faire en ce qui le concernait était de récupérer cet horcruxe ; il était donc obligé d'une certaine manière d'en extraire l'âme de Ginny en la ramenant à la vie mais cela, bien sûr, elle ne le savait pas. Il pouvait tirer profit de son ignorance en lui proposant d'acheter sa liberté... excellente idée, ça!

**« À mon tour de te promettre une chose Ginevra: Soit je te libérerais moi-même, soit ton âme pourrira éternellement dans mon journal »**

_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Tu me demandes de choisir entre la liberté et l'emprisonnement?_

C'était alarmant le manque de raisonnement dont elle pouvait faire preuve quelques fois! Comme s'il allait poser des questions dont les réponses était d'une évidence désastreuse!

**« Ce n'est pas ce que je demande, ne sois pas stupide. Je te ramènerais à la vie à une seule condition. »**

Tom arrêta d'écrire. Il préférait attendre la réponse de Ginny avant de poser la condition. La petite devait sentir le coup fourré ou l'idée tordue vu que sa réponse mit un temps fou à arriver.

_Laquelle?_

**« Tu devras m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil et demeurer à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. »**

_Tu me proposes de sortir d'une prison pour atterrir dans une autre!_

Comme quoi, elle n'était pas si bête que ça quand elle y mettait de la volonté.

**« Je trouve ma prison bien plus attrayante que celle-ci, pas toi?** »

Mais si elle lui donnait une réponse négative? Si elle refusait catégoriquement? Si son orgueil de Griffondor prenait le dessus et qu'elle lui rétorquait qu'elle préférait laisser son âme croupir infiniment dans ce journal plutôt que de vivre un seul instant de servitude? De toute façon, quelle que soit sa décision, il allait la faire sortir et l'assujettir: sa décision était prise et un refus d'une petite rouquine griffondor de surcroît ne changerait certainement pas la donne! Seulement, c'était tellement plus amusant s'il la faisait accepter la situation, cela ne ferait qu'accroître la soumission de Ginny et sa domination à lui. C'était tout de même une grande faveur qu'il lui accordait et elle se devait de le remercier dignement!

Par contre, il ne se faisait pas vraiment d'illusion, il voyait son refus arriver de loin, de très loin même! Il pressentait que son pouvoir de persuasion allait être rudement mis à l'épreuve et pourtant...

_Dis moi d'abord comment tu comptes me sortir de là._

Elle ne contestait pas! Tom aimait beaucoup la tournure que prenait les choses.

**« De la même façon que toi, tu m'as fait sortir. »**

_Comme moi? Et t'as pas peur qu'il y ait un nouvel échange d'âme et que tu te retrouve finalement au point de départ, en gros, dans ce livre? Ce serait tellement bien..._

**« Ginny, arrête de penser comme la gamine que tu es et réfléchis un peu. Tu crois que je prendrais un tel risque pour tes jolies yeux de Griffondor? »**

La vérité était comme une évidence à présent. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. C'était d'une simplicité...! Toute l'âme de Ginny avait été mise en jeu pour sortir la sienne hors du journal. Mais lui, il était beaucoup plus puissant, il n'avait pas besoin de son âme entière pour sauver celle de Ginny!

**« Je mettrai à disposition une simple parcelle de mon âme dans le journal pour remplacer la tienne. Ce sera amplement suffisant. Ainsi, tu retrouveras une existence normale et moi j'aurais récupéré ce qui m'appartient. »**

_Une existence normale? Tu parles! C'est l'esclavage qui m'attend avec toi!_

**« Tu devrais réfléchir, Ginny, avant de refuser.** »

La réponse ne venait pas mais Tom savait se montrer patient, alors il attendit.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et une voix, que Tom ne reconnaissait pas, retentit dans le couloir: « Maitre! ».

Jedusor leva à contre-cœur les yeux de son journal pour les poser sur la porte.

-J'espère, dans ton propre intérêt, que tu as une excellente excuse pour venir me déranger.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand homme au teint blafard. Des cheveux noirs graisseux encadraient un visage grave dont les yeux, noirs également, ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion. Il ne semblait définitivement pas étonné le moins du monde de voir un jeune et séduisant Seigneur des Ténèbres assis sagement, une plume en main.

Tom essaya de fouiller son esprit et ne put en tirer que quelques maigres informations, phénomène assez étrange qui le mit automatiquement sur ses gardes. Il posa sa plume et s'empara de sa baguette pour la pointer sur lui.

-Severus Rogue. La réunion est terminée depuis longtemps, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? s'enquit Tom

-Veuillez pardonner mon retard maitre, j'avais des obligations à Poudlard.

Tom parvint à recueillir d'autres informations dans l'esprit de Severus: Il était professeur de potion à l'école et était chargé d'espionner les activités de Dumbledore pour son compte. Quelque chose empêchait le lord de voir plus loin dans son esprit et seulement deux raisons pouvaient expliquer cela: soit Severus était un excellent occlumens qui filtrait les informations qu'il voulait faire passer, soit il n'y avait réellement rien à voir. Tom décida de ne pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtive mais opta néanmoins pour la prudence.

-Onze ans de profession Severus et pas une seule tentative pour retrouver ton maitre?

-J'ai honte de l'avouer maitre, mais je vous croyais...

Severus eut la sage idée de s'interrompre, songeant que le mot « mort » résonnerait comme une insulte aux oreilles de son maitre qui ne manquerait pas de lui infliger un châtiment digne de ce nom pour une telle impudence.

Le serviteur avait commis la même erreur que les autres en enterrant son maitre prématurément, Tom décida en conséquence de disposer de la même indulgence à son égard qu'avec les autres. D'autant plus qu'il avait un avantage par rapport à eux; si Lucius s'était chargé d'un résumé du clan allié, Severus avait le privilège d'être informé sur le clan ennemi. D'ailleurs...

-En tant que professeur de potion, j'imagine que tu as un certain élève nommé Harry Potter

Jedusor fronçait légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'il apercevait le visage d'un jeune garçon dans l'esprit du mangemort. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient en bataille et les mèches éparses sur son front laissait tout de même entrevoir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Son regard d'un vert lumineux était alourdi par une paire de lunette dont la monture manquait cruellement de goût selon Tom.

-Deux ans qu'il est dans ta classe, n'est-ce pas? Sais-tu ce que mon... absence est en partie dû à ce garçon?

Rogue eut un bref hochement de tête, son expression ne trahissait nullement l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait alors qu'il comprenait où Tom voulait en venir...

-Et toi, tu as préféré lui enseigner sagement l'art des potions plutôt que de venger ton maitre?

Tom s'était levé, sa baguette irrémédiablement pointée sur le front de Severus.

-Maitre, je vous en prie, je n'allais quand même pas tuer le garçon sous le nez de Dumbledore même si je ne vous cache pas que ma volonté de le faire dépassait l'entendement.

L'argument se tenait.

-De plus, tu avais un poste, une petite vie tranquille en tant que toutou du directeur, bien entendu, tu ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher, ajouta Tom en prenant un air compatissant qui sonnait atrocement faux.

-Ces quelques années de complaisance... que je ne méritais pas, s'empressa d'ajouter Severus en remarquant le regard noir de son maitre, n'auront pas été inutiles, car étant supposé du bon coté, je pourrais toujours vous servir d'espion.

D'autres informations de son esprits parvenait à Tom; depuis sa soi-disant mort, les activités de l'Ordre du Phoenix -Ce nom débile venait sûrement de Dubledore lui-même- avaient cessé.

-Soit. Mais j'ai entendu parler de la quête de la pierre philosophale que mon futur-moi a effectué l'an dernier à Poudlard. Un autre serviteur que toi s'est chargé de m'y aidé...

-Quirell, se permit de l'interrompre Rogue, j'ignorais qu'il était de notre côté, il ne me l'avait jamais dit. Je pensais qu'il voulait s'approprier la pierre pour lui-même et je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser un tel idiot y parvenir. Si j'avais su qu'il œuvrait pour vous, croyez-moi, je...

-Ça ira comme ça, le coupa Tom en abaissant lentement sa baguette

Tom savait, d'après l'esprit du mangemort et de son habileté à trouver la bonne explication à tout, qu'il ne pouvait rien trouver de compromettant en ce qui le concernait et que, s'il y avait trahison, seul l'avenir pouvait l'en informer.

Severus demeura surpris devant la réaction de son maitre. Durant tout l'échange, ce dernier n'avait cessé de rechercher une faille dans les barrières que le mangemort avait dressé autour de son esprit, en était-il déjà lassé? Le maitre des potions en resta d'autant plus en alerte, se disant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une ruse pour endormir sa vigilance.

-Tu as de la chance Severus, aujourd'hui, je suis d'excellente humeur, je fermerai les yeux sur ta fidélité défaillante de ces dernières années.

C'était donc ainsi que cela devait se passer? Pas de menace? Pas de punition? _Rien_?

-Je vous remercie de votre clémence...

Tom lui tourna négligemment le dos et retourna s'asseoir derrière le bureau.

-Ce qu'il se passe ici doit rester secret pour l'instant, Severus. La prochaine réunion aura lieu demain. Je compte sur toi pour être à l'heure, en attendant, retourne à Poudlard, ordonna Tom

Rogue retint de justesse une exclamation désapprobatrice. Son maitre revenait parmi eux avec le visage de sa jeunesse et il ne fournissait aucune explication à ce sujet! Ce comportement était très étrange car, connaissant son maitre, celui-ci se serait normalement empressé d'expliquer en long et en large comment il était parvenu à un tel exploit ne serait-ce que pour montrer ô combien sa puissance était inégalable. Severus, avide de renseignements, se risqua à demander:

-Maitre, est-ce que votre retour aurait un rapport avec les récents évènements à Poudlard?

-Oui, répondit Tom en s'emparant de la plume

-Que faites-vous?

Severus regrettait sa question au moment-même où il l'avait posé. Il ne devait pas se montrer aussi familier, mais par chance, sa curiosité n'irrita pas son maitre. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, avec un air mi-moqueur, mi-énigmatique que Severus ne lui connaissait pas.

-Je négocie, répondit-il

Tom reporta son attention sur un petit livre noir posé devant lui et Severus ne s'aventura pas à poser d'autre question. Il sortit de la chambre.

«** Ginny **»

_Où étais-tu?_

**« Peu importe. Tu as réfléchis à ma proposition? »**

_Oui_.

**« Oui, tu as réfléchis ou oui tu acceptes? »**

_Les deux. Marché conclu?_

C'était tout? Pas de suppliques? Pas d'esquives? Tom n'était pas stupide, il se doutait bien que quelque chose de pas net se cachait sous un agrément aussi simple. La petite prévoyait sûrement de lui fausser compagnie une fois sortie, où peut-être s'imaginait-elle que, la prenant en pitié, il la laisserait repartir tranquillement après quelques jours de bons et loyaux services. Il sourit à cette idée.

**« Marché conclu. Et je ferais en sorte que tu respectes ton engagement. »**

*****

_Bureau de Dumbledore_

-Ce que nous avions redouté s'est finalement produit, Lord Voldemort est de retour, annonça Dumbledore pour conclure le récit détaillé que Severus lui avait fait à son retour.

Il croisa ses mains au dessus de son bureau, l'air grave.

-Doit-on prévenir la famille Weasley au sujet du meurtrier de leur fille? S'enquit Severus

-C'est la moindre des choses, soupira tristement le directeur.

-Et pour Potter?

Albus lança un long regard à Severus, semblant réfléchir, après quoi il dit:

-Il serait préférable que le jeune Harry soit au courant. Je le convoquerai en même temps que la famille Weasley. Il nous faut également prévenir l'Ordre.

Severus hocha la tête et quitta silencieusement le bureau, laissant un directeur prostré derrière lui.

* * *

Voilà donc pour le troisième chapitre. Des critiques? Des impressions? J'attends vos avis avec impatience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Une tâche d'encre sur nos âmes**

*****

**Bonjour!**

**Et un chapitre pour pâques, un! Bonne fête, et ne vous goinfrez pas trop de chocolat! ;)**

**Aussi, un grand merci pour les reviews, je suis vraiment contente que cette fic vous plaise, j'espère que vous en apprécierez la suite!**

_Disclaimer: En dehors de l'intrigue, à moi, tout à JK Rowling!_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rating: K  
_

**« Les phrases notées ainsi correspondent à ce qu'écrit Tom »**

_Et celles-ci correspondent à ce qu'écrit Ginny_

*****

**Chapitre 3: Pour la libérer  
**

Malgré toutes les personnes qui y était réunis, le bureau de Dumbledore était plongé dans un silence de mort, entrecoupé par le bruit étouffé des sanglots de Mrs Weasley. Son mari se tenait à côté d'elle et lui tapotait machinalement le dos sans même s'en rendre compte lui-même. Son teint était étrangement pâle, deux poches noires s'étendaient sous ses yeux, son regard vide fixait un point lointain devant lui, son visage avait à peu près la même allure que tous les autres membres de la famille.

-Professeur Dumbledore, vous dites que vous connaissez l'identité de l'assassin... murmura Bill

C'était la seule personne présente capable d'échanger des paroles avec Dumbledore, les autres étaient trop anéantis pour pouvoir formuler des phrases cohérentes. Charlie avait lui aussi essayé de parler mais sa voix s'était brisée dans sa gorge au bout de deux mots. Les jumeaux Weasley fixaient leur pieds et le coin de leurs lèvres tremblotant trahissait le fait qu'ils retenaient à grand peine leurs larmes tandis que Percy, les yeux bouffis, ne cessait de se balancer sur ses pieds, donnant l'impression de tanguer de droite à gauche.

Le visage de Ron avait la même expression que celui de Charlie, en plus d'une infinie tristesse incontestablement présente sur chacun de leurs traits, il y avait également une sorte d'ahurissement dans leurs regards, comme s'il ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qui était arrivé. Harry se tenait à l'écart, se sentant de trop. Il se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait convoqué avec les Weasley qui pleurait la disparition de leur unique fille chérie. Il avait envi de pleurer lui aussi car il savait mieux que quiconque que s'il y avait bien une famille dans le monde qui ne méritait pas de souffrir ainsi, c'était bien les Weasley. L'état de Ron l'inquiétait singulièrement, il ne parlait plus, ne dormait plus et de tout les derniers repas qu'ils avaient partagé, le rouquin n'avait absolument rien avalé.

Dumbledore observait chacun des membres de la famille avec tristesse et compassion.

-J'ai le regret de vous annoncer le retour de Lord Voldemort dans ce monde, dit-il, il a fait de notre chère Ginny sa première victime.

Aucun membre de la famille ne tiqua à l'entente du nom de Voldemort, comme s'il s'agissait en réalité d'un assassin comme un autre, seul Harry avait redressé la tête et avait ouvert de grands yeux surpris. Il se tourna ensuite vers son ami, Ron. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ses sursauts, et de ses protestations lorsque lui-même prononçait le nom de Voldemort mais cette fois, le roux n'avait même pas réagi: son expression demeurait inchangé.

Mrs Weasley se mit à gémir et les personnes présentes ne purent comprendre que quelques mots de son flot de paroles inarticulées. « ...Comment...monstre...fille chérie.... mon bébé... ma petite fille... » avant de s'interrompre dans un sanglot qui fendit le cœur à Harry.

Il sentit alors un grand sentiment de révolte monter en lui: Voldemort aurait pu tuer n'importe qui, n'importe quel élève, voire lui-même, mais non, il avait choisi Ginny Weasley. Il avait fait un retour fracassant et s'était fait une joie de briser une famille en parfaite harmonie comme il avait brisé sa propre famille à lui... Le survivant serra les poings.

*

-À l'heure Severus, remarqua Tom en mimant un sourire admiratif envers son serviteur

Les meubles du salon Malefoy avaient été poussés à la va-vite pour laisser la place à une longue table où le lord s'installa naturellement à l'extrémité.

-Lucius à droite, ordonna t-il, Avery à gauche.

Les deux mangemorts prirent place de chaque côté de leur maitre tandis que les autres s'installaient comme bon leur semblaient. Une fois tout le monde assis, le regard du lord parcourut l'ensemble des serviteurs.

-En dehors des prisonniers, il ne manque personne? s'enquit le lord

Apparemment non, car tout les mangemorts de la veille étaient présents en ce jour, mais les tortillements gênés de certains sur leur chaise laissaient entendre contraire.

-Dois-je répéter ma question? reprit le lord, menaçant.

-En fait, répondit Lucius d'une voix mal assurée, il manque Karkaroff.

Tom tourna sa tête vers lui dans un mouvement si sec que Lucius se ratatina sur sa chaise. Pourquoi était-ce toujours lui le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles?

-Il n'est pas venu hier non plus, constata Jedusor, pour quelle raison?

-C'est le directeur de Durmstrang, intervint Yaxley d'une voix sonore, mais si vous voulez mon avis il doit se planquer à l'heure qu'il est.

Tom eut un aperçu de Karkaroff dans pratiquement tout les esprits de ses mangemorts.

-Je vois, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un air mauvais, c'est de sa faute si quelques-uns de mes fidèles serviteurs sont à Azkaban. C'est un traitre... et dis-moi, Avery, quel est le châtiment réservé aux traitres?

Surpris par l'interpellation, Avery chercha ses mots:

-Heu...

-La mort, l'informa Tom avec un léger sourire comme s'il annonçait un temps ensoleillé.

Avery hocha la tête et quelques murmures approbateurs s'élevèrent autour de la table.

-Ceci étant dit, j'aimerais que quelqu'un m'explique comment un bébé a bien pu réussir à me vaincre alors que les plus grands sorciers de ce temps n'y sont pas parvenu?

Un grand silence pesant s'installa autour de la table et Lucius pria intérieurement pour que le lord ne se tourne pas vers lui pour réclamer des explications.

-Personne? Severus, dit le lord tandis que Malefoy se détendait, tu n'as pas une petite idée? D'ailleurs, comment cela s'est exactement passé? Parles.

Severus paraissait tendu et malgré ses tentatives, le lord ne parvenait pas à percer à jour son esprit.

-Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit calmement le serviteur

Tom poussa un soupir ennuyé et se demanda comment son futur-lui avait pu se dégoter autant d'incapables pour le servir. Plusieurs mangemorts tournèrent la tête vers Lucius qui était leur dernier recours. Vu que ce dernier s'était attiré les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il pouvait au moins tenter d'esquisser une réponse. Suivant le mouvement de ses serviteurs, Tom tourna la tête vers lui.

-Si j'en crois ce que l'on raconte, dit Lucius en lançant un regard noir à ses comparses, vous avez en premier lieu tué le père puis, quand vous avez voulu vous en prendre à l'enfant, la mère s'est interposée -vous l'avez tué aussi-, mais quand vous avez voulu tué le petit, le sort de mort s'est retourné contre vous.

Lucius attendit une réaction de la part de son maitre, mais il n'eut le droit qu'à un haussement de sourcils dubitatif.

-Quoi, et c'est tout?

Sa version n'était pas beaucoup plus détaillée que celle de Ginny, ce qui ne l'avançait pas vraiment dans ses recherches.

-C'est ce que l'on raconte, répondit simplement Malefoy

Bien que les traits de son visage était parfaitement détendus, Tom avait une incroyable envie de tout foutre en l'air.

-Si je comprends bien, siffla t-il en se levant avec une lenteur exagérée, personne n'est en mesure de m'expliquer ce phénomène.

Devant l'air menaçant du lord, il y eut une sorte de mouvement général qui laissait penser que les mangemorts étaient à deux doigts de se planquer sous la table, mais fort heureusement, aucun d'eux n'eut la lâcheté de le faire.

-Severus, dis-moi où Potter se trouve en ce moment.

-À Poudlard, répondit précipitamment Rogue.

Tom se tourna ensuite vers Malefoy.

-Lucius, la Gazette du Sorcier ne mentionnait pas un nouveau renvoi du directeur, il me semble, déclara Tom.

Il avait parlé d'une voix aussi douce que lourde de menaces, si bien que Malefoy se surprit à songer qu'il préférait encore l'entendre siffler.

-Maitre, j'ai essayé de les convaincre par diverses manières, mais ils ont été formels: Les membres du Magenmagot ne suspendront pas Dumbledore, et s'il y a une nouvelle attaque, l'école fermera définitivement. Je jure d'avoir fait le nécessaire, mais la mort de la petite Weasley...

-Silence, répliqua Tom à voix basse.

Rien n'allait comme il voulait. Si Dumbledore était encore à Poudlard, ses chances pour tuer Potter en était réduites.

-Où va t-il passer ses vacances d'été? À l'école? demanda le lord en se tournant de nouveau vers Severus.

-Je l'ignore.

« INCAPABLE » avait envi de hurler Tom. Il poussa un bref soupir, faisant preuve d'une admirable retenue et poursuivit d'un ton diplomatique:

-Bon. Severus, tu te charges de recueillir toutes les informations nécessaires sur Potter. Crabbe et Nott, cherchez... non, trouvez Karkaroff et amenez-le moi vivant -vivant ne veut pas forcément dire en bon état-. Les autres, vous avez intérêt à trouver une explication plausible à ma soi-disant mort. Je ne commencerai pas l'extermination des Sang-de-Bourbes tant que tout ceci ne sera pas fait, est-ce bien clair?

Les mangemorts hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

-On ne peut plus clair, renchérit Avery en se levant précipitamment.

Tom quitta le salon à grandes enjambés. Lui, devait se concentrer sur autre chose, à savoir la meilleure manière d'utiliser sa parcelle d'âme pour remplacer celle de Ginny. Devait-il séparer son âme dès maintenant ou justement, attendre le dernier moment pour le faire? Il ignorait totalement l'ordre dans lequel devait se dérouler les choses; c'était très mal parti.

Arrivé devant sa porte, il fut intercepté par Drago.

-Bonsoir maître, vous semblez...

-Préoccupé? acheva Tom en se tournant vers lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, je doute que tu ais fait tout ce chemin uniquement pour me dire ça.

-C'est vrai. En fait... commença t-il

Tom croisa patiemment les bras attendant que Drago ne sélectionne une question parmi les mille autres qu'il souhaitait lui poser. Comme le blond avait décidément du mal à faire son choix, Tom prit les devants:

-Et si tu entrais? dit t-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Il avait proposé cela de façon courtoise, ce qui parut assez normal à Drago qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler à l'ancien maître. N'importe quel autre mangemort aurait été trop stupéfait pour pouvoir articuler une réponse, ce ne fut pas le cas de Malefoy junior.

-D'accord.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Tom cessa de fouiller l'esprit du jeune Drago, car le désordre qui y régnait ne valait vraiment pas la peine qu'on s'y attarde.

Il alla s'installer directement devant le bureau tandis que Drago fermait la porte. C'est en apercevant le journal que le blond put choisir sa première question.

-Maitre, c'est quoi ce livre?

Tom prit la plume:

-Un journal intime.

-Celui de Tom Jedusor, je m'en doute, répondit Drago avec une légère impatience, mais c'est plus que ça, n'est-ce pas? Quel est le rapport avec Ginny? Quel sort a t-on jeté au livre?

Tom jeta un bref coup d'œil amusé au petit Malefoy, qui observait le journal comme s'il s'apprêtait à exploser.

-L'esprit de Ginny est enfermé dans ce livre. Tu veux lui parler? proposa t-il en tendant la plume vers Drago.

Le blond fit instinctivement un pas en arrière et le lord éclata de rire.

-Heu, non merci... répondit Drago avec une moue contrariée, mais... Comment a t-elle fait pour arriver là? Elle n'est pas morte? C'est bizarre, vous êtes venu le lendemain de sa mort, ça a un rapport? Et comment connaissez-vous Ginny? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? Et pourquoi gardez-vous le journal si elle est dedans?

-Cela fait beaucoup de questions, remarqua Tom avec dérision

Il ouvrit le journal et trempa la plume dans l'encrier.

**« Ginny »**

_Tom_

-Oh mais vous n'êtes pas obligé d'y répondre, vous savez.

Tom quitta le journal des yeux pour lancer un regard noir au serpentard.

-Je le sais très bien, idiot.

_Tu m'avais dit que tu me sortirais d'ici de la même manière que moi, je t'ai fait sortir, n'est-ce pas?_

**« C'est exact »**

_Justement. Je me demandais... comment t'ai-je fait sortir? Je ne le sais pas moi-même._

**« En me livrant tout tes secrets les plus obscurs, tes pensées les plus secrètes, tu m'as ouvert ton âme, Ginny. Et elle représentait exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Plus tu en disais sur toi, plus j'acquérais de la force. »**

Drago s'avança un peu pour essayer de lire ce que le jeune maitre était en train d'écrire. Il tenta néanmoins de rester à une distance raisonnable, soucieux de l'offenser de nouveau par son indiscrétion. Mais cela n'échappa pas à Tom.

-Tu peux t'approcher, Drago.

-Vous lui parlez? s'enquit bêtement le blond.

Il se plaça à coté de Tom et, à défaut de pouvoir s'assoir, posa une main sur le bureau pour prendre un léger appuie dessus.

-Je compte la libérer de l'emprise du journal, lui confia Jedusor, la ramener à la vie.

Drago haussa les sourcils tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

-Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée, maitre, murmura t-il sur le ton de la confidence, mon père m'a dit que c'était une traitre à son sang.

_Et plus tu acquérais de la force, plus j'en perdais! Quand je pense que j'avais confiance en toi!_

-Je le sais. Mais elle m'a aidé à revenir, répondit Tom tandis que les lettres de Ginny s'effaçaient, alors je lui accorde le bénéfice du doute.

**« Personne ne t'avais forcé à me parler, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même »**

-Elle vous a aidé à revenir? s'étonna Drago en lisant ce qu'écrivait Tom.

-Oui. À l'origine, c'était mon esprit qui était enfermé dans le journal. Ginny m'a libéré.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Vous étiez enfermé dedans, maître? Comment cela se fait?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

D'autres lettres s'inscrivirent sur le papier, dans une calligraphie si grossière que dans un même mouvement, Tom et Drago se penchèrent en avant. Ils durent ce mettre à deux pour pouvoir déchiffrer la totalité du message.

-Je crois qu'il est écrit :« Pas vrai, j'ai été stupide. Je suis sûre que c'est Mr Malefoy qui m'a payé un chaudron au chemin de traverse. Cela me parait si délirant maintenant."

-Ça ne veut rien dire, répliqua Tom en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Ouais, vous avez raison, ça ne veut rien dire, marmonna le blond

Il n'empêche que Drago l'avait mis sur la voie. Les lettres s'effacèrent au moment où Tom avaient compris ce qu'elles signifiaient:

_C'est vrai, j'ai été stupide. Je suis sûre que c'est Mr Malefoy qui me l'a mis dans mon chaudron au Chemin de Traverse. Cela me parait si évident maintenant._

_-_Elle a compris que c'est ton père qui a glissé le journal dans son chaudron, au Chemin de Traverse l'été dernier. Il savait qu'elle m'aiderait à revenir, résuma Tom pour éclairer le jeune Drago, qui semblait plutôt perplexe.

-Il ne pouvait pas vous aider lui-même?

Tom lui fit un sourire en coin.

-Si, il aurait pu. Mais ça lui en aurait coûté beaucoup.

Même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre, le blond hocha la tête.

**« Bien joué Ginny! Tu as trouvé ça toute seule? »**

Malefoy laissa échapper un ricanement sonore digne de Crabbe, pensant que Ginny pouvait l'entendre.

-Je t'en ais dit beaucoup sur moi et mes intentions, Drago, tu ne trouves pas? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se tournant vers lui tandis que ce dernier, légèrement penché vers le journal, attendait la réponse de Ginny.

-C'est vrai, maitre, merci de votre confiance.

Le jeune Drago posa une main reconnaissante sur l'épaule de Tom tandis qu'il lisait:

_C'est ça, moques-toi de moi, espèce d'ordure._

-Naturellement, je compte sur toi pour garder tout cela... secret, poursuivit le lord, je serais profondément navré si tu venais à trahir ma confiance.

Drago se tourna vers Tom. À première vue, il affichait un air concerné et amical mais à y regarder de plus près, Malefoy crut percevoir une lueur malsaine dans son regard, une menace subtilement dissimulée, mais pourtant bien présente.

Il s'observèrent quelques instants.

-Maitre, je ne dirais rien.

Mais Tom devinait le mensonge à travers ses paroles. Le fils, en quête de reconnaissance du père, était très tenté de raconter tout ce qui avait été dit à Lucius pour faire bonne figure auprès de lui.

Tom posa sa main sur la nuque de Drago et exerça une légère pression dessus de sorte à rapprocher son visage du sien. Leur soudaine proximité permit au blond de comprendre que la rougeur de ses yeux n'était pas un effet produit par la lumière. La menace, à peine perceptibles quelques instant plutôt, alourdissait indubitablement l'atmosphère à présent.

-Tant mieux. J'ai cru un instant que tu comptais me désobéir, dit le lord d'une voix doucereuse, cela m'aurait déçu, Drago, vraiment déçu. J'aurais été contraint de te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te tuer -je ne t'aurais pas accorder ce plaisir, bien sûr-, je ne supporte pas la trahison. Mais tu es quelqu'un digne de confiance, n'est ce pas?

Le blond déglutit avec difficulté et hocha faiblement la tête. Toute idée de divulgation s'était évaporée de son esprit, il ne restait plus que cette menace et ce regard rouge. Rouge comme le sang.

Tom relâcha la nuque de Drago, qui recula avec prudence. Le jeune Malegoy venait de recevoir un rappel à l'ordre; cet adolescent n'était pas son ami, c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres et, mangemort ou pas, il lui devait allégeance.

En réalité, le lord n'en avait cure que Malefoy-père soit au courant de tout ce qui avait été dit mais lorsqu'il avait perçu les pensées du fils, tourné vers la désobéissance et le mensonge, une colère noire s'était emparé de lui.

-Je crois que tu devrais partir, Drago, suggéra Tom

-D'accord! dit Draco un peu trop rapidement

Il fit de grands efforts pour ne pas courir hors de la chambre.

-Bonne nuit maitre, dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

_Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il va falloir que tu me racontes toute ta vie pour que je puisse sortir de là?_

**« Exact, mais ne t'en fais pas: ma vie étant bien plus intéressante que la tienne, tu ne t'ennuieras pas tant que ça »**

Jedusor leva la plume. Il devait se confier, il devait tout révéler à Ginny, absolument tout sur lui. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il se disait même que cela pouvait être divertissant. Mais il ne savait pas par où commencer... Pourquoi pas par le commencement?

**« Je suis Tom Jedusor, né le 31 décembre 1926 d'un père moldu et d'une mère sorcière »**

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire ensuite, ce qui permit à Ginny de glisser une remarque acerbe entre-temps:

_Merci, Tom. Continue à ce rythme et peut-être que moi aussi je devrai attendre cinquante ans avant de pouvoir sortir._

Remarque à laquelle Tom trouva plus judicieux de ne pas répondre._  
_

**« Ma mère s'appelait Merope Gaunt, descendante de Salazar Serpentard.** »

_Comme ça doit être dévalorisant, pour l'Heritier de Serpentard, d'avoir un père moldu!_

Tom se crispa et respira un grand coup, se retenant de justesse d'envoyer le livre valser par la fenêtre.

**« En effet. D'autant plus que cet imbécile a abandonné ma mère. Elle est morte à ma naissance et lui n'a jamais cherché à me retrouver »**

_Et toi? Tu as cherché à le retrouver ensuite?_

**« Chaque chose en son temps Ginny. Je disais: ma mère est morte à ma naissance, et l'orphelinat dans lequel elle a accouché a été contraint de me garder vu qu'aucun membre de ma famille n'étais venu me réclamer. »**

_Tu étais bien dans ton orphelinat?_

Tom éclata d'un rire sinistre.

**« Non »**

_Quoi, et c'est tout? On dirait que tu racontes l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre, parles un peu de tes sentiments quoi!_

Jedusor poussa un soupir embarrassé. Il n'aimait pas parler de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à des sentiments.

**« Je détestais cet endroit »**

_Comment s'appelaient tes amis? Les adultes qui s'occupaient de toi étaient sympa? La nourriture était correcte? L'endroit était agréable? Tom, si tu veux me faire sortir, tu dois TOUT me dire._

**« Je n'avais pas d'amis. Les autres enfants avaient peur de moi, et ils avaient bien raison. Les adultes ne m'appréciaient pas non plus. En ce qui concerne l'endroit, je pense qu'un cimetière aurait été bien plus accueillant »**

_Pas d'amis? Mais n'en avais-tu pas marre de la solitude?_

Tom voulut répondre « non ». Mais le mensonge ne ramènerait jamais Ginny. Finalement, il trouvait qu'avoir un véritable confident était vraiment incommodant.

**« Si, parfois »**

_Tom, quand on est enfant et qu'on n'a pas d'ami, c'est que vraiment, on l'a voulu._

**«C'est faux. C'est juste qu'ils avaient peur. Peur, parce que je n'étais pas comme eux, ils ne voulaient pas de moi. Je n'allais pas les supplier de m'accepter! Comme j'ai voulu les voir souffrir, comme j'ai voulu les voir crever! »**

Sous l'emprise de la colère, l'Héritier s'était empressé de répondre mais à présent il le regrettait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Même si c'est ce qu'il devait faire, il en avait trop révélé. Il détestait parler de ses ressentis, de ses parents, de l'orphelinat... Il détestait parler de son enfance, qui était une partie de sa vie qu'il aurait préféré enterrer et oublier à jamais.

_Tom, c'est tellement horrible... Tu n'as pas vraiment eu d'enfance, en fait..._

L'héritier tapa du poing sur la table. Stupide Griffondor!

**« Bordel Ginny, gardes ta pitié! »**

Il revoyait toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux et il se voyait mal raconter toute son histoire à Ginny, qui n'en connaissait que la fin. Une fin stupide d'ailleurs: mort à cause d'un bébé. Quelle honte! Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi s'être attaquer à un petit garçon? Quel intérêt aurait-il pu tirer de sa mort?!

Tom se redressa sur sa chaise: comment avait-il pu ne pas songer à cela plus tôt?!

Il devait forcément y avoir une raison; Tom n'agissait que par intérêt et il fallait bien dire que son futur-lui avait vraiment voulu la mort d'un petit sans défense! Mais pourquoi?

**« Je pense qu'on va remettre cette conversation à plus tard »**

_Si je comprends bien, tu te défiles!_

Peut-être avait-elle raison. Peut-être qu'il sautait sur le premier prétexte pour se retirer, il n'empêche qu'il n'avait plus du tout envi de parler de lui. Et puis de toute façon, il avait d'autres problèmes, d'autres énigmes à résoudre que son futur-lui avait laissé dans son existence._  
_

Pourquoi lui, Voldemort, avait t-il voulu s'en prendre à bébé Potter?

Peut-être ses serviteurs avaient-ils la réponse?

* * *

_To be continued_...


	5. Chapter 5

**Une tâche d'encre sur nos âmes**

*****

**Bonjour!**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira!  
**

_Disclaimer: En dehors de l'intrigue, à moi, tout à JK Rowling!_

_Genre: Romance_

_Rating: K  
_

**« Les phrases notées ainsi correspondent à ce qu'écrit Tom »**

_Et celles-ci correspondent à ce qu'écrit Ginny_

*****

**Chapitre 4: Journal d'un meurtrier  
**

Lorsque la marque brûlante de Lucius le tira de son sommeil, ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement et son visage se crispa sous la douleur.

Il se trouvait dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Après une heure de recherches intensives, il s'était finalement endormi sur un exemplaire de magie noire: « Enchantements funestes » de William Harlok. Une douleur aussi intense au bras, que Lucius n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien des années, traduisait en général le fait que le lord était furieux -ou pressé, peut-être- . Sans plus attendre, il transplana dans la chambre de son maitre. Retenir un bâillement lui couta un effort surhumain.

-Bien dormi, Lucius? demanda Tom (à qui on ne pouvait rien cacher), un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Pris au dépourvu, Malefoy eut l'excellente idée de ne pas répondre à cela.

-Maitre, pourquoi nous appeler à une heure si...tardive? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Tom croisa les bras.

-On attend les autres, dit-il simplement

Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître des mangemorts essoufflés.

-Vous avez été long, remarqua Tom d'une voix sèche.

-Maitre... Pardonnez... nous... le manoir est...si grand, répondit Yaxley en prenant une grande goulée d'air entre chaque mot.

Malefoy sourit intérieurement. Un sortilège très ancien permettait à lui seul de transplaner dans son manoir, et voir les autres serviteurs cavaler pour rejoindre un maitre, dont la patience semblait faire cruellement défaut, était assez désopilant. Tom intercepta les pensées de Lucius et lui envoya un léger sourire pour manifester son amusement.

Crabbe et Nott étaient absents; ils n'avaient pas encore capturé Karkaroff.

-Qu'y a t-il, maitre? demanda Greyback qui, contrairement aux autres, semblait en pleine forme.

Pour se donner une certaine allure, Tom se leva.

-J'aimerais que l'on me dise pourquoi mon futur-moi a voulu tuer Harry Potter. Quelles raisons l'ont poussé à le faire? Car je doute que ce soit par pur plaisir. Tiens, Severus, comme tu m'as l'air assez calé sur le sujet Potter, c'est toi qui va répondre.

Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Tom tenta de pénétrer son esprit pour savoir sur quoi il réfléchissait: sur la meilleure façon de dire à son maitre qu'il ne savait rien sur le sujet? Sur ce qu'il devait dire? Sur ce qu'il ne devait pas dire? Naturellement, le lord ne trouva pas la réponse à ses questions.

-Il y avait une prophétie... commença t-il

Même s'ils connaissaient les faits par cœur, tout les serviteurs l'écoutaient avec un silence religieux.

-Prophétie? dit le lord, une expression de franche curiosité sur le visage

-Oui. Le professeur de divination Sybille Trelawney, actuellement à Poudlard, avait formulé une prophétie directement au professeur Dumbledore.

Il s'interrompit. Même si son visage parfaitement neutre ne le montrait pas, Rogue avait beaucoup de mal à parler de cet épisode de sa vie. Avide d'entendre la suite, le lord le brusqua un peu:

-Dépêche toi de finir!

-... Ayant entendu le début de cette prophétie, je me suis empressé de vous la retransmettre.

-Que disait-elle?

-Elle parlait de la naissance de celui qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Tenèbres : _il __naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _

Les yeux du lord s'allumèrent de compréhension.

-Et cette personne est Harry Potter?

La réponse était si évidente que les serviteurs ne la formulèrent pas.

Tom était à la fois abasourdi et effrayé. Quelqu'un avait le pouvoir de l'éliminer. Quelqu'un était prédestiné à le faire. Il comprenait ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir tuer Potter: il ne pouvait permettre cela. Or, c'était ce qu'il s'était produit, le bébé l'avait vaincu... enfin presque. Mais s'il l'avait battu une fois, peut-être pouvait-il recommencer? Harry l'avait contraint à gaspiller l'un de ses horcruxes pour revenir à la vie, pouvait-ils le faire encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de Tom? D'ailleurs, est-ce que son futur-lui était parvenu à créer autant d'horcruxe qu'il voulait où était-il mort avant d'avoir pu le faire?

-Bien sûr que c'est lui, reprit le lord à voix basse.

D'ailleurs, peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que le bébé l'avait vaincu. Peut-être disposait-il d'un grand pouvoir dont le lord ignorait l'existence? Il lui fallait la fin de la prophétie pour en être certain. Tom reprit d'une voix un peu plus forte:

-Tu as dit entendre le début de la prophétie, Severus, qu'en est-il de la fin?

-Elle doit être au ministère, intervint Lucius

Le lord se tourna vers lui, l'incitant à poursuivre.

-Au département des mystères, pour être plus précis. C'est là qu'ils entreposent les prophéties.

Tom tapa dans ses mains:

-Eh bien, l'affaire est réglée. Macnair et Lucius, vu que vous travaillez au ministère, vous me la ramènerez. Severus, as-tu les informations sur Potter?

-Je les aurais demain, le château dormait lorsque j'y suis rentré.

Tom hocha la tête, agacé par l'excuse minable du serviteur.

-Avery, je veux que tu retrouves Crabbe et Nott pour voir où ils en sont: aides-les si nécessaire.

-Bien maitre, répondit Avery en s'inclinant.

-Ce sera tout pour ce soir, annonça le lord.

Les serviteurs comprirent l'invitation à se retirer. Ravi de pouvoir enfin aller dormir, il quittèrent la pièce en lançant des « Bonne nuit » et en priant pour qu'un nouveau caprice de leur maitre ne vienne pas les réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit comme cela arrivait si souvent douze ans plus tôt.

Tom se rassit au bureau et se massa les tempes. Il observa son journal, toujours ouvert, où des phrases apparaissaient à intervalle régulier.

_Tom, s'il te plait._

_Reviens_

_Je t'en prie._

_Allez, Tom!_

Il savait que la petite Ginny ne se lasseraient pas, vu qu'elle n'avait que ça à faire. Quelques suppliques plus tard, il daigna répondre.

**« Quoi?** »

_Je sais que ça ne te plais pas de parler de ta vie. Je sais que cela te dérange. mais s'il te plait, raconte-moi._

Tom ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

_Je me sens pas bien ici, Tom, je t'en prie, mon esprit a vraiment besoin d'être libéré au plus vite, s'il te plait, raconte-moi. Qu'est ce qui te gène tant? Je jure de ne pas te juger... même si je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas l'envi qui m'en manque. Je jure de ne pas avoir de pitié aussi, vu que tu sembles détester ça... Bon sang, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras! Mais fais un effort par pitié!_

Jedusor poussa un soupir irrité et s'empara de la plume d'un geste si brusque qu'il faillit renverser l'encrier dans une manœuvre peu habile -ce qu'il ne remarqua pas-.

**« Je détestais les mômes de l'orphelinat. Je faisais tout pour les emmerder, je les effrayais, je les menaçais. Je volais un objet à chaque enfant à qui j'avais fait affront, si bien que je me suis retrouvé avec une collection de jouets inutiles planqués au fin fond de mon armoire. Dans une boîte. »**

Ginny répondit simplement:

_Merci_

« **Déjà à l'époque, je faisais de la magie sans le savoir. J'arrivais à contrôler les autres, leur faire du mal, si j'en avais envi. Les animaux faisaient ce que je voulais. Je parlais même aux serpents, je m'en était rendu compte lors d'une excursion à la campagne. »**

Il arrêta son récit pour prendre des nouvelles de Ginny

**« Bon, est-ce que tu ressens une légère amélioration de ton état? »**

_Absolument pas. Mais c'est normal, Tom, tu ne m'as encore rien dit._

Tom tapa du poing sur la table, elle devait se foutre de lui!

**« Comment ça, je ne t'ai rien dit?! Toi, tu n'avais quasi-rien mentionné de ton enfance non plus! Tu étais trop occupée à me raconter les problèmes de ta misérable vie dans le trou du cul du monde que ta famille avait eu la prétention d'appeler 'Terrier' »**

Ginny, pas si idiote qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, ne releva pas de l'insulte.

_C'est vrai que je te parlais surtout de ce que je ressentais, de mon mal être._

**« Encore et toujours ce genre de conneries »**

_Oui, Tom. Les sentiments, les pensées, les craintes, les hontes, les envies... n'est ce pas ça qui t'as donné de la force? C'est toi même qui me la dit: " Tes secrets les plus obscurs, tes pensées les plus secrètes..."_

Tom réalisa pour la première fois que Ginny pouvait se montrer d'une intelligence extraordinaire.

Pour confirmer ses pensées, elle ajouta même:

_L'âme, c'est la pensée, l'esprit. En énonçant des faits, tu me racontes une histoire en suivant une chronologie. Tu m'ouvres ton passé mais pas ton âme._

Pour cette vivacité d'esprit admirable, Tom se promit de faire un effort.

**« J'éprouvais du plaisir en leur faisant du mal. Je me souviens de Billy Stubbs, j'avais pendu son lapin à une poutre du toit. Le souvenir de son visage apeuré restera gravé dans ma mémoire. En fait, je me souviens parfaitement de toutes mes victimes, de leurs visages, de leur paroles, de leurs pleurs, de tout. Je sentais que j'étais différent des autres, ils devaient le sentir aussi, puisqu'ils semblaient ne pas vouloir de moi. Je me sentais supérieur, c'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne faisais absolument rien pour me mêler à eux même si je t'avoue qu'au début, cela a été très dur pour moi. »**

Jedusor secoua la tête. Parler de sentiments était aussi désagréable que d'en éprouver . Les souvenirs surgissaient dans sa tête: lui, à trois ans, qui se mordait les lèvres à sang pour retenir ses larmes parce que les grands se moquait de lui. Les grands, à qui il était ensuite arrivé de terribles malheurs dont personne n'avait réussit à en trouver l'origine. Il entendait les cris déchirants des nouveaux-nés à l'orphelinat, Tom ne les supportait pas. Il lui arrivait d'appuyer ses mains sur ses oreilles pour atténuer l'affreux boucan provenant de la salle aux nourrissons.

_Je te comprends. Je sais à quel point la solitude est dure à vivre, surtout pour un enfant._

Ginny s'abstenait de tout commentaire sur ses actes barbares et semblait même éprouver de la compassion pour lui, ce qui le révulsa.

**« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Ginevra. Je reprends: je menais donc une vie de merde dans un orphelinat de merde où Mrs Cole, la directrice, s'occupait de moi uniquement par devoir. Très petit, j'avais espéré qu'elle jouerais le rôle de la mère que je n'avais jamais eu. Inutile de te dire qu'il ne m'a pas fallu très longtemps avant d'être désillusionné. Pour les plus jeunes il y avait les dortoirs. Ensuite, ils plaçaient les enfants par deux dans des chambres. À huit ans, ils m'ont placé dans une chambre tout seul, mais j'étais arrivé à un stade où ce genre de chose ne m'atteignait plus. (J'espère que tu as conscience de tout ce que je fais pour te faire sortir) »**

_J'en ai conscience._

**« Je me souviens du jour où Dumbledore est venu me rendre visite pour me dire que j'étais un sorcier. Certainement le plus beau souvenir de ma vie, après celui de mon arrivé au château. Il avait débarqué dans ma chambre avec une de ces tenues loufoques dont lui seul a le secret. Il était venu m'apporter la confirmation que j'étais réellement supérieur, que j'avais de vrais pouvoirs. Il a su que j'étais un voleur et m'a ordonné de rendre les affaires que j'avais subtilisé: je lui en aurais presque sauté à la gorge. Mais, encore maintenant, j'éprouve un certain respect pour lui . Fou mais perspicace, amoureux des moldus mais puissant. »**

L'absence de réponse de Ginny l'encouragea à poursuivre.

**« Arrivé à Poudlard, j'étais ébloui, émerveillé... bref: tu sais de quoi je parle. Dès que j'ai posé un pied dans le château, je l'ai considéré comme ma vrai maison, mon chez moi. Je savais que c'était l'endroit où je passerai les meilleurs moments de ma vie. J'ai été naturellement envoyé à Serpentard. Dès que j'en ai eu la possibilité, j'ai commencé des recherches sur mon père. Selon moi, c'était lui le sorcier: ça ne pouvait pas être ma mère vu qu'elle était morte de manière idiote. Mais après de longues recherches, j'ai dû admettre que mon père n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard. Je me suis alors tourné vers le passé de ma mère. Merope Gaunt. J'ai rapidement trouvé des informations sur elle et les arbres généalogiques remontaient tous vers Salazar Serpentard. Ma mère était sa descendante! »**

Il n'avait pas écrit cela avec un enthousiasme que Ginny ne partagerait pas. Il l'avait écrit avec amertume et dégout. Maintenant qu'il s'était lancé, les mots sortaient de sa plume sans même qu'il ne se rende vraiment compte. Après des années et des années de retenue, il s'exprimait enfin librement, avec un certain soulagement.

**« Oui. Cette femme, qui avait osé être souillée par ce répugnant moldu de Tom Jedusor, était la descendante de Salazar Serpentard. Et quelle misérable vie elle a mené! Amoureuse d'un moldu qui l'a abandonné dès qu'il a su ce qu'elle était, qui n'a jamais voulu de moi, qui n'a jamais cherché à me connaître! Et elle, qui s'était laissée mourir dans cet orphelinat miteux en me donnant le nom immonde de mon moldu de père, n'avait-elle pas pensé une seule seconde à vivre pour son enfant? À vivre pour moi? Plutôt que de me laisser grandir dans ce monde pourris dénué de magie, dénué de tout? Si tu savais comme j'ai honte de mes parents. Si tu savais comme je les hais... »**

Tom était haletant, comme s'il avait raconté tout cela en hurlant à la mort. Il appuya son poing contre ses lèvres et ferma les yeux avec force. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration. Le poids du passé était très lourd. Il espérait que le raconter l'allégerait. Mais pour l'instant, la haine qui s'était atténuée au bout de cinquante ans, ressurgissait, aussi ardente qu'autrefois.

_Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir l'écrire mais... je suis vraiment désolée._

Ginny, enfermée dans le bouquin par sa faute, était désolée pour lui. Décidément il aurait tout vu! Surprenants, ces griffondors, très surprenants!

**« Tu n'as pas à l'être »**

Il esperait qu'elle se rendait au moins compte à quel point cela était vrai!

_Qu'as-tu ressentis en me racontant tout ça?_

**« De la colère »** répondit automatiquement Tom

_Et peut-être un peu de tristesse, non? C'est ce que j'ai cru discerner parmi tout ce que tu as révélé._

**« Bien sûr que non, Ginny, arrête de raconter des conneries.** »

_Tom. Si tu mens, on recule!_

Jedusor fit l'effort de réfléchir là-dessus. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Parler de son passé le rendaient presque vulnérable.

**« Je n'éprouve pas de tristesse... du moins, pas que je sache. J'éprouve de la colère, de la haine et surtout de la rancune. »**

Parler de ce genre de sentiments ne lui était pas si difficile tant ils lui étaient familiers. Le lord craignait que Ginny ne finisse par aborder le thème que dans son monde de petite fille -ou dans celui déjanté de Dumbledore- on jugeait comme joyeux et qu'on appelait l'amour: non seulement il n'aurait pas grand chose à en dire, mais en plus il n'était même pas sûr d'en connaître la définition exacte.

_Tom, je crois que je me sens un peu mieux... Quelque chose se passe. C'est très léger, mais j'arrive à le sentir! _

Jedusor soupira d'aise en songeant que toutes ses révélations n'avaient pas servi à rien, en fin de compte.

**« Ginevra, je suis fatigué. Je vais dormir. »**

_D'accord. Merci Tom. Bonne nuit._

**« Merci? De quoi? De t'avoir foutu là-dedans? De t'obliger à écouter toute ma vie? Ou encore de te faire sortir en promettant que tu n'auras jamais de liberté? »**

_Certes. Mais tu n'es pas le diable en personne comme je l'imaginais. Je comprends un peu mieux ce qui t'a poussé à faire toutes ces choses, même si je t'en veux toujours à mort!  
_

Elle le faisait penser à Dumbledore, à toujours croire qu'il y a du bon en chacun. Comme si c'était son passé qui expliquait ses actes; elle ne comprenait vraiment rien! Il était trop exténué pour pouvoir argumenter là-dessus, il répondit donc:

**« Bonne nuit »**

*

_Le lendemain, 19h30_

-Crabbe, Nott et Avery sont absents, constata le lord, je commence à me faire du soucis: mes mangemorts sont-ils tous des bon à rien?

-Non maître! laissa échapper Greyback

Tom ne sembla pas l'entendre.

-Et pour Potter, Severus?

-Je crains maitre, qu'il ne passe ses vacances au quartier général de l'Ordre...

-Où se situe t-il?

-Justement, je ne peux le dire: je ne suis pas le Gardien du Secret.

Tom fit les cent pas.

-Je vois... le sortilège Fidelitas. C'est vraiment étrange. Seuls mes mangemorts sont censés être au courant de ma résurrection et pourtant Harry Potter semble être protégé comme si l'information s'était répandue ailleurs, dit Jedusor en préférant prendre un air faussement perplexe plutôt qu'accusateur.

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vu juste. Dumbledore avait tenu à cacher Potter au quartier générale de l'Ordre vu qu'il craignait énormément que la protection de sa mère résidant dans le sang de sa famille à Privet Drive ne soit suffisant pour stopper le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui était parfaitement capable d'envoyer toute sa troupe de mangemorts sonner à sa porte à l'heure du diner. Sans compter qu'en cas d'échec, Severus imaginait très bien le jeune lord repartir en laissant le quartier à feu et à sang. Même s'ils plaçaient des aurors un peu partout à Privet Drive, un affrontement là-bas serait très risqué.

-Cela n'a rien à voir, maître. Les gens pensent qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard et Dumbledore, par excès de prudence, tient à le garder sous surveillance. Si on veut rouvrir l'école l'an prochain, il nous faut redoubler d'attention.

Tom cessa de marcher. Il n'avait encore aucun moyen de prouver la culpabilité de Severus et une trahison de sa part lui couterait beaucoup. Si Dumbledore était au courant de son retour, il ne disposait plus de l'effet de surprise et le vieillard se ferait une joie de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, en commençant par surprotéger Potter!

-C'est stupide! pesta Tom, l'Héritier de Serpentard, lui? Ridicule!

Il s'interrompit lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Crabbe entra -ou plutôt trébucha- dans la pièce, puis le corps flottant dans les airs d'un homme allongé dans une posture étrange passa par l'ouverture, suivi de près par Nott qui gardait sa baguette pointé sur lui. Avery fermait la marche -et ferma la porte, d'ailleurs-.

Nott fit lévité le corps jusqu'à la table et abaissa la baguette de sorte à ce qu'il atterrisse lourdement dessus, révélant aux autres le visage de Karkaroff stupéfixé dans une expression de terreur. Tom l'analysa quelques secondes: Igor dépassait la quarantaine, ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés court, son bouc révélait un menton fuyant et ses lèvres retroussées en un éternel cri muet laissaient entrevoir des dents jaunâtres.

-Bien joué, les gars, dit alors Tom en donnant un tape amical sur l'épaule de Nott, qui était le plus proche de lui.

Pour le lord, cette première mission réussie était en quelque sorte le réconfort de cette journée désastreuse.

-Heureusement que j'étais là, se sentit obligé de préciser Avery

-C'est ça ouais, tu ne nous a été d'aucune utilité, le rabroua Crabbe d'une voix bourrue

-Il allait encore vous filer entre les doigts si je n'étais pas intervenu!

Nott s'apprêtait à riposter mais il fut coupé par le lord.

-Ça va, ça va! dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix apaisante, félicitation à tout les trois. Maintenant, asseyez-vous.

Les serviteurs s'exécutèrent non sans s'être envoyé quelques regards noirs entre eux.

-Macnair, Lucius, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas récupéré la prophétie. Sinon vous vous seriez empressé de me le faire savoir, en tout cas, je l'espère.

-On y travaille, maitre, comme l'accès à la salle au prophéties nous est interdit, j'ai soumis Moroz, un langue-de-plomb du département des mystères, au sortilège de l'impérium, de sorte à ce qu'il s'empare de la prophétie pour nous.

-Et pourtant, il ne l'a pas fait, lui fit remarquer Tom

-Certes, je pense que c'est parce qu'il n'en a pas eu l'occasion vu que j'ai bien précisé que cela devait se faire dans la discrétion la plus totale, et puis dans le pire des cas, on pourra toujours utiliser quelqu'un d'autre.

Tom hocha la tête.

-Bon. Enfermez-le quelque part ici, ordonna le lord en désignant du menton le corps immobile de Karkaroff sur la table, s'il s'échappe, tu en seras tenu pour responsable, Lucius. Je m'occuperais de son cas en temps voulu.

À défaut de pouvoir tuer Potter, Tom utiliserait la mort de Karkaroff pour créer son horcruxe, même si cette solution ne l'enchantait guère. Tom quitta le salon, laissant ses mangemorts se débrouiller avec le corps de Karkaroff et alla rejoindre sa chambre, où Ginny devait l'attendre -de toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autres chose à faire-.

Il s'installa tranquillement à son bureau.

**« Bonsoir Ginny »**

_Tom_

**« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais »**

C'était une phrase qu'il avait beaucoup utilisé quand il était encore dans le journal, pour plaire à Ginny. Il avait décidé de la ressortir pour lui rappeler avec une certaine ironie le bon vieux temps sauf que cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas dupe.

_Ouais, c'est ça._

Malgré le manque d'enthousiasme de la part de Ginny, Tom décida de continuer sur le ton de l'ironie.

**« Comment tu vas?** »

Ses discussions avec elle étaient devenues plaisantes à ses yeux: Ginny ne disait plus d'atroces niaiseries, ne racontait plus sa vie, ne s'exprimait plus avec cette désastreuse naïveté qui la caractérisait si bien. -Même si son ingénuité naturelle reprenait de temps à autres le dessus, mais cela lui paraissait plus amusant qu'agaçant à présent-.

_Comme quelqu'un qu'on a enfermé dans un journal. Où est-ce que t'es?_

Bien que Ginny semblait s'être amélioré dans l'écriture et qu'à présent toutes ses lettres étaient parfaitement lisibles, Tom ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

**« Quoi? »**

_Je te demande où tu es! Chez toi? Chez quelqu'un?_

Sans même hésiter une seule seconde, Tom lui dit la vérité:

**« Chez les Malefoy.** »

_Ah oui! J'aurais du le savoir. J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais parlé à Drago récemment. Qu'est ce que tu fais chez eux? D'où tu les connais?_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, la voix étouffée d'un elfe de maison, provenant du couloir, l'interpella:

-Mon seigneur! Mon seigneur!

Même s'il savait que l'elfe n'avait pas bougé du couloir, Tom tourna la tête vers la porte.

-Quoi? répondit-il abruptement, d'une voix assez sonore pour que l'elfe l'entende.

-Maitre Malefoy voudrait savoir si vous dinerez avec la famille, dans quelques minutes.

-Pas faim! lança t-il avant de reporter son attention sur le journal.

-D'accord, je vais avertir maitre Malefoy, couina la voix de l'elfe qui s'éloignait.

Tom reposa les yeux sur le journal.

**« Comment ça, tu avais _oublié_? Ginny, l'heure est grave. Les deux seuls trucs qu'on peut faire dans ce bouquin, c'est écrire et se souvenir. Et toi, tu _oublies_! »**

_Tom, je t'ai dit que j'étais à l'étroit! Que je me sentais mal! Comment se souvenir quand on est à l'agonie? Par contre, si je me rappelle bien: tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais chez les Malefoy!_

Cette fois-ci, il décida de mentir. Ses projets, il comptait les dire plus tard. Pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur le passé.

**« Je prends du bon temps. Mais bon, ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse pour le moment. Et si on reprenait plutôt là où on s'était arrêté hier? »**

_Avec joie!_

L'empressement de Tom à vouloir la libérer provoquait une sorte de soulagement de la part de la petite Ginny qui en faisait presque vibrer le livre.

**« J'ai donc découvert que j'étais l'Heritier de Serpentards et que mes parents étaient des vermines. Dès lors, mon but ultime était de trouver cette chambre des Secrets. C'était si important pour moi! Éliminer la racaille des Sang-de-Bourbe était la tâche qui m'était personnellement destiné et cela me rendait fier. Reprendre les rênes après mon ancêtre, réussir là où d'autres Sang-Pur avaient échoué. »**

_Tu es horrible._

C'était surement vrai, mais cela n'avançait à rien de le lui faire remarquer.

**« Et dire qu'avec la touchante histoire de mes parents tu me le pardonnais presque! »**

_Ne rêves pas. Je n'oublie pas ce que tu es._

**« On poursuivra nos querelles plus tard, j'aimerais terminer mon récit si tu le veux bien. »**

_Vas-y._

**« Après quatre ans de recherche, je dois t'avouer que je commençais sincèrement à désespérer. Et puis, finalement, au début de ma cinquième année, je l'ai enfin découvert! Tu ne peux pas imaginer le soulagement, la fierté que j'ai ressentis. J'allais enfin pouvoir commencer à mener à bien les projets louables de mon ancêtre! »**

_Louables, tu parles! Ouais donc. T'as découvert que l'entrée de la chambre se situait dans les chiottes. Et puis?_

Quelle mauvaise foi! Avec tout ce que Tom faisait pour la faire sortir, elle pouvait au moins retenir ce genre de commentaire!

**« Ginny, encore une intervention de ce style et je peux t'assurer que tu pourriras là-dedans. »**

_Pardon._

L'inconvénient du livre était qu'il était privé des réactions et expressions de Ginny, il ne pouvait que les deviner à travers ses paroles et, très souvent, cela n'était pas évident.

**« Après avoir découvert l'ouverture de la Chambre de secrets, je n'ai rien fait. Du moins pas directement. J'ai laissé passer un mois avant de lancer le basilic sur un Sang-de-Bourbe, laissant sur le mur du couloir du 2eme étage exactement le même message que toi. Tu te rappelle, Ginny? »**

_Comment pourrais-je oublier les raisons pour lesquelles je te hais?_

**« L'élève avait seulement été pétrifié. Il s'est alors ensuivi une succession d'échec, aucun Sang-de-Bourbes n'a été tué le premier semestre! Une véritable catastrophe, en ce qui me concerne. »**

_C'est affreux! Tom, c'est affreux de dire ça!_

Il s'était attendu à un commentaire du genre, il poussa un soupir exaspéré et passa outre.

**« Je commençais à me fatiguer à force de lâcher le basilic sans résultat »**

_Un basilic! Le monstre est un basilic? C'est une sorte de serpent?_

Il la trouvait agaçante à l'interrompre sans cesse. Mais bon, ces cinquante années enfermé lui avait appris la patience.

**« Ouais. Un grand serpent. Qui tue d'un simple regard » **écrivit Tom pour faire simple

_Comment des personnes se sont retrouvées pétrifiées si elles ont croisé son regard? Comment ont- elle survécu?_

**« Ils n'ont pas dû croiser directement son regard, ses chanceux l'ont peut-être vu au travers d'un miroir au autre. Qu'en sais-je? Donc, je disais que j'enchainais déception sur déception. Et puis, un heureux jour, une Sang-de-Bourbe a finalement été tué. »**

_Oh merlin Tom! Non! Tu as tué quelqu'un! Tu as tué quelqu'un!_

Un flot de paroles désespérées s'échappa du livre et Tom s'arrêta de le lire au bout de quelques secondes. Il posa le coude sur la table et attendit patiemment que la petite se calme (elle était vraiment ennuyante quand elle s'y mettait).

Lorsque cela fut fait, il reprit:

**« Tu la connais. »**

Pas de réponse.

**« Elle hante les toilettes des filles. C'est toi-même qui me l'a dit. »**

_MIMI GEIGNARDE! Tu as tué mimi geignarde!_

**« Ah oui, c'est comme ça qu'on la surnomme. Avoue que sa mort n'était pas vraiment une grande perte. »**

_Tom, tu es horrible._

**« Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit »**

_Sans cœur! Immonde! Monstre! Je ne veux plus discuter avec toi. Je ne veux même plus entendre parler de toi!_

Si elle commençait à se rétracter alors qu'il venait seulement de dire qu'il avait éliminé une plaie, comment réagirait-elle en apprenant qu'il était Lord Voldemort? Car oui, il devrait bien le lui révéler au bout d'un moment! S'il voulait la sortir du journal, il ne devait rien lui cacher. Il ne _pouvait _rien lui cacher. Même si cela était très tentant.

**« Pourtant il le faut bien si tu veux sortir! Ne sois pas idiote! Il serait bien, aussi, que je te raconte comment j'ai pu faire en sorte que ce journal contienne une partie de mon âme! »**

Il savait qu'en disant cela, il susciterait son intérêt, vu que l'histoire du journal la concernait directement. Et il avait vu juste, quelques secondes plus tard, il pouvait lire:

_Comment?_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta quelques instants la plume en l'air. S'il devait révéler à Ginevra Weasley, innocente griffondor appartenant au camps adverse, tout les secrets qu'il n'avait jamais révéler à personne, il devait également s'assurer par tout les moyens que celle-ci n'aurait aucune chance de les répéter à qui que ce soit. Il devrait la garder auprès de lui, sans lui laisser une chance de revoir sa famille: qu'arriverait-il si elle leur répétait tout? Ou pire, si elle le répétait à Dumbledore en personne? Ses points faibles mis au grand jour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait plus invincible.

**« Le journal était un horcruxe. J'imagine que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, donc je vais t'expliquer: Un horcruxe est une sorte de sauvegarde de soi même. On sépare son âme en deux et on place la moitié dans un objet tandis que l'autre reste dans le corps. Si on meurt, le morceau d'âme placé dans l'objet reste intact. Tu me suis? »**

_Oui, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas totalement mort._

**« Exact, Ginny. Maintenant je vais te dire comment en créer un. Tout d'abord, pour séparer son âme en deux, il faut commettre un meurtre. »**

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu poser la pointe de la plume sur le papier, une phrase, dont l'écriture était encore plus négligée qu'à l'accoutumée, apparut **:  
**

_Tu as crée le journal avec la mort de Mimi! Oh Merlin!_

Ginny semblait écrire de manière fébrile, sous le coup de la panique.

_ Quand je pense que je suis dedans! Je suis dedans à cause de toi! Tu l'as sacrifié pour ce fichu livre et je suis dedans! Je suis dedans!  
_

Tom se rendit finalement compte qu'être privé des réactions de Ginny pouvait également être un avantage. Il aurait très mal supporté la crise d'hystérie qu'elle lui aurait fait si elle s'était trouvée en face de lui. Il préféra ne pas continuer son récit tout de suite et attendit une petite minute que Ginny puisse bien digérer la nouvelle. Au bout de quelques temps, il reprit:

**« Ensuite, il existe un sortilège de magie noir: le sortilège _animae_ _exemptum_ pour placer un des deux morceaux d'âme dans l'objet. » **

_Merlin! Tu énonce cela comme... comme si c'était une recette de cuisine ou encore un mode d'emploi pour lunascope! Te rends-tu au moins compte de ce que tu as fait? À quel point c'est terrible? À quel point c'est grave?_

Oh, elle en était encore là! Décidément ils allaient à reculons!

**« Ginny, arrête de prendre tes airs de petite fille scandalisée. Cela va faire un bon moment à présent que tu sais qui je suis, cesses donc d'essayer de me faire croire que tu es seulement en train de le découvrir. »**

_Tu es un meurtrier! Sans pitié, sans remords, sans rien! Je savais que tu étais monstrueux, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que c'était à ce point! Et toi, tu veux que je te parle comme si de rien n'était?_

Tom commençait vraiment à se lasser des réponses de Ginny. Il ne consacrait pas la moitié de son temps à tenter de la libérer pour recevoir des remontrances en retour. Et puis, il était l'héritier de Serpentard, il s'était joué d'elle pendant toute une année et avait finalement emprisonné son âme dans son propre journal, alors, à quoi s'attendait-elle d'autre?! Ginny avait-elle vraiment attendu qu'il lui révèle son premier crime pour enfin comprendre à qui elle avait vraiment à faire? Vu l'état d'affolement dans lequel se trouvait la petite, il n'avait aucune chance de poursuivre son récit tranquillement. Il devait la laisser cogiter un peu, attendre qu'elle assimile le tout et se calme toute seule, comme une grande.

**« Tu m'agaces, je m'en vais »**

_C'est ça! Vas t-en! Ne reviens pas!_

**"Tu regretteras ces paroles, Ginevra!"**_  
_

Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'elle avait de se trouver dans le livre. Ne pas pouvoir lui faire amèrement regretter ses paroles était très frustrant pour Tom. Il ferma violemment le journal comme si cela pouvait blesser Ginny et se leva.

Tom croisa les bras. Il était tard, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de dormir. Le lord s'étendit tranquillement sur le lit et plaça les mains derrière sa nuque.

Après quelques minutes, il cessa de faire la course au sommeil vu que celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir venir et, à la place, essaya de faire le point sur sa situation:

Karkaroff avait été capturé et avec du recul, Tom se rendait compte que cela ne l'avançait en rien. Potter était hors d'atteinte, du moins tant qu'ils ignoraient l'emplacement du quartier général de l'Ordre. De toute façon, il ne préférait rien tenter tant qu'il n'était pas en possession de la prophétie: le lord devait en savoir plus sur la force de son ennemi avant de l'attaquer. Seulement cela semblait s'avérer plus difficile que prévu, vu qu'une journée entière n'avait pas suffit à ses deux mangemorts pour la récupérer. Il comptait aussi attendre encore un peu avant de libérer ses serviteurs d'Azkaban, étant donné qu'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention pour le moment. Aussi, il se posait aussi beaucoup de questions sur Severus Rogue. Son futur-lui devait lui accorder une grande confiance pour l'envoyer espionner le camp adverse. Mais vivre douze ans dans la certitude que son maitre était mort, l'avait peut-être conduit à adhérer au camp ennemi? Quant à Ginny, il se rendait compte que la libérer serait plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru car elle ne semblait pas vraiment coopérative.

Au bout d'une heure de réflexion, Tom sombra dans le sommeil. Enfin.

* * *

Lorsque les premiers rayons ensoleillés vinrent caresser la joue du lord très tôt le matin, celui-ci regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir fermé les rideaux. Il posa une main sur ses yeux et se leva péniblement. Son estomac le tiraillait et il regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir dîner la veille. Il prit une douche rapide, quitta sa chambre d'un pas lourd et mit un temps fou avant d'arriver dans la salle à manger où Lucius buvait tranquillement son thé en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Les autres ont raison, ton manoir est _ trop _grand Lucius, lui reprocha le lord en guise de bonjour

Il s'installa à la longue table, où un petit-déjeuner semblait l'attendre, en face de son serviteur et hésita longuement entre cornflakes et toast.

-J'en suis navré, répondit le mangemort avec un léger sourire, Bien dormi?

-Ouais, grogna Tom en se servant finalement un toast

C'était un mensonge, bien entendu. S'endormir sur ses inquiétudes l'avait mené à un sommeil agité, peuplé de cauchemars où il se revoyait mourir en boucle, tué successivement par Potter, Ginny, Severus et enfin Dumbledore de diverses manières. Le premier souvenir qui lui venait à l'esprit était de celui de Ginny lui plantant un poignard dans le dos.

-Vous vous êtes levé tôt, aujourd'hui, remarqua Malefoy

Tom ne répondit pas et mangea en silence.

Le blond se leva de table, mais Jedusor lui attrapa la manche lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui:

-Lucius. Cette prophétie, il me la faut absolument.

Surpris, Malefoy se tourna vers le lord. L'air incertain, presque angoissé de l'adolescent n'échappa pas au regard vif du mangemort. Le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres en paraissait presque attendrissant, c'est pour cela que Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de tapoter affectueusement son épaule:

-Ne vous en faites pas maitre, on l'aura cette prophétie, assura t-il, et c'est Potter qui aura du soucis à se faire

La sincérité de Lucius le réconforta quelque peu, il lui fit un demi-sourire et répondit:

-Merci.

Lucius hocha la tête et quitta finalement la pièce, partant travailler. Avant même que la porte ne se soit refermée, Tom se figea sur place. Si Malefoy était resté un instant de plus dans la pièce, il aurait eu le loisir de voir son maitre en arrêt sur image. Le lord venait en effet de se rendre compte qu'il avait _remercié _son serviteur, il venait même d'éprouver une grande _sympathie_ pour le mangemort! Quelque chose d'anormal venait de se produire en lui, dans sa tête, comme si son esprit s'était déconnecté l'espace de quelques secondes.

-Oh non... murmura t-il, tandis qu'il comprenait peu à peu ce qui lui arrivait...

* * *

_Review?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Une tâche d'encre sur nos âmes**

**J'estime que cette longue absence mérite mes plus plates excuses accompagnées de quelques explications:**  
**Mon ordinateur est tombé en panne il y a quelques mois de cela, tout mon travail (c'est à dire, ce chapitre-même, en plus d'une ébauche de quasiment tout les autres) ont été perdus et bien plus encore. (J'ai vraiment trouvé que ma vie était pourrie à ce moment là). Il m'a fallu attendre quatre bons mois pour en racheter un. (Il me fallait un performant, et ceci coûte la peau du ***). Bref, mon nouveau pc acheté, je n'ai pas eu le courage de reprendre cette fiction. (Honte à moi). Il m'a fallu donc attendre cette semaine pour finalement me décider à la poursuivre. J'ai écrit ce chapitre avec autant de convictions qu'il m'était possible d'avoir, mais bon... ça fait quand même un bout de temps que je n'ai pas écrit.**

_Disclaimer_: L'intrigue à moi, tout le reste à JK Rowling.

_Genre_: Romance

_Rating_: K

'*'

**Chapitre 6: L'impardonnable**

Tom se leva brusquement et se tourna vers la porte que Lucius venait de refermer derrière lui. Le craquement sonore qui s'ensuivit indiqua que s'il voulait lui régler son compte, le Seigneur des Ténèbres devrait attendre qu'il rentre du travail. Et puis, il avait une prophétie à ramener.

«Narcissa!» appela alors le lord.

La femme de Lucius, alertée par le ton empli de colère du maître, se précipita vers les escaliers et les descendit à toute vitesse pour le rejoindre.

-Oui, maître? demanda t-elle sans chercher à masquer son inquiétude.

-N'ai crainte, Narcissa, seul ton mari peut se faire du soucis.

S'il cherchait à la rassurer en disant cela, il faisait vraiment fausse route, mais Narcissa savait bien qu'il voulait juste lui apporter quelques tourments. Elle hocha néanmoins la tête.

-Mène-moi à Karkaroff, ordonna Tom, qui ignorait où ses mangemorts avaient bien pu le ranger.

-Bien, répondit Narcissa d'une voix faible.

Elle traversa la salle à manger, Tom sur ses talons. Ce dernier essayait d'ordonner ses pensées.

Son moment de faiblesse et de sympathie s'était produit malgré lui. Une force, tout sauf malsaine, s'était emparée de lui quelques instants et l'avait empli d'une sorte de bonté qui ne lui ressemblait guère... et il savait qui en était responsable. Le processus s'était déjà mis en marche et Ginny avait fait sa première tentative de prendre possession de son corps. Il pesta intérieurement: tout se passait de travers, il aurait dû séparer son âme dès le début. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire: devait-il mettre un terme à son pacte avec Ginny? Devait-il tout arrêter? Etait-ce trop risqué de continuer? Mais peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard?

Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il allait séparer son âme dans les plus brefs délais et verrait ce qu'il se produirait ensuite.

Tom suivit Narcissa dans une pièce qui semblait servir de débaras: des vieux meubles y étaient entreposés et la poussière dessus laissait entendre que cela faisait des semaines qu'un elfe de maison n'y était pas entré. La sorcière pointa sa baguette sur une tapisserie d'un vert crasseux que Tom jugeait affreuse: la broderie s'enroula alors sur elle même, révélant une petite entrée.

-Quelle planque subtile! ironisa Tom, j'attendais mieux de la part des Malefoy.

Narcissa ne releva pas. Elle s'avança dans l'entrée puis descendit un escalier aussi sombre qu'étroit. Tom constata alors qu'elle tremblait.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte en bois massive.

«Il est là» dit-elle simplement

Tom sortit sa propre baguette de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Il entra dans le sous-sol sans une once d'hésitation et balaya la petite pièce du regard. Il aperçut alors une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même près du mur. Il illumina la pièce de sa baguette et s'en approcha pour mieux l'apercevoir. Karkaroff paraissait vraiment mal en point: Amaigri par la faim et très certainement par la peur, d'immenses cernes alourdissaient ses yeux et son teint était si blafard que Severus en aurait rougi de jalousie.

Karkaroff, qui avait gardé les yeux clos, les ouvrit en entendant le bruit d'un pas léger s'approcher. La lumière que produisait la baguette de Jedusor l'aveugla, si bien qu'il plaça une main devant ses yeux.

«Qui est-ce?» demanda t-il avec un lourd accent bulgare

Tom abaissa légèrement sa baguette. Un peu plus habitué à la lumière, Karkarof retira sa main. Il fut alors très surpris de voir un adolescent lui faire face.

«Tu m'as l'air à ta place, ici, Igor» constata le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix douce.

Karkaroff écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il comprenait quelque chose.

«Maitre? Maitre!» demanda l'ancien mangemort, semblant soudainement pris de folie.

Karkaroff se leva maladroitement. Ses yeux grands ouverts, comme s'ils cherchaient à sortir de leur orbite. L'ancien serviteur boita vers Tom mais s'arrêta lorsque ce dernier pointa sa baguette vers son front.

«Maitre! je vous en prie... je vous en prie!»

«Je ne suis pas venu marchander, Igor» rétorqua Tom.

Le jeune lord resta figé quelques secondes, la baguette pointée sur le visage de Karkaroff. Cela faisait plus de cinquante ans qu'il n'avait pas tuer. Il en avait même oublié la sensation que procurait le fait de commetre un meurtre. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer le sortilège de mort, un sentiment d'appréhension s'empara de lui: l'appréhension du débutant, brève, légère, mais bien présente. L'instant passa.

«Avada Kedavra!»

Karkaroff fut projeté en arrière, mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Tom resta immobile une demi-seconde, pour essayer d'exploiter les émotions qu'il ressentait en cet instant... mais rien. Il ne ressentait absolument rien. Ni pitié, ni regret, ni tristesse, ni colère, ni même de la joie. En fait, ce premier meurtre le laissait indifferent.

Tom hocha alors la tête, satisfait et se retourna pour quitter la pièce. Il remarqua que Narcissa n'avait pas bougé de l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle avait observé la scene sans perdre une miette. Peut-être avait-elle tenté de percer à jour une faiblesse du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Après tout, il était si jeune...

Et si elle avait remarqué son hésitation? Sa légère crainte? Tom espérait que ça ne soit pas le cas. En passant devant elle, il lui glissa froidement: «Amène le corps dans ma chambre.»

Un murmure lui répondit:« Oui, Maitre. »

Le lord remonta silencieusement les marches et retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'empara directement du journal et l'ouvrit.

**« Ginny »**

**« Réponds immédiatement »**

**« J'ai bien l'intention de te sortir d'ici, alors ne me fais pas perdre mon temps »**

_A quoi bon? Monstre, n'envisage même pas de me venir en aide._

**« Tu es vraiment la fille la plus niaise que je n'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie »**

_Crois-moi, elle ne sera pas très longue._

Tom se figea quelques instant. Il detestait les mauvais présages, même s'il sortait de la bouche de la dernière des idiotes.

**« C'est bon, je ne t'asservirai pas. Tu sortiras d'ici libre comme l'air. Contente? Maintenant, reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés »**

_Je ne te fais pas confiance._

Et elle avait bien raison! Tom n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde ce qu'il avait écrit. De toute manière, il ne pourrait pas la laisser repartir tranquillement chez elle après lui avoir révéler ses plus noirs secrets.

**« Pour une fois, tu devrais. Quel intérêt trouverais-je à m'encombrer d'une idiote telle que toi? Et puis, tu as vraiment l'intention de rester là? Crois-moi, tu vas vite te lasser... »**

Pas de réponse.

**« Ne souhaites-tu pas revoir ta famille? Retourner à Poudlard? Reprendre une vie normale? Penses-y! »**

_Pourquoi vouloir tuer les né-moldus?_

Voilà une attitude plus réfléchie! Le temps que Tom lui avait laissé pour réfléchir avait aussi dû jouer en sa faveur. Il n'avait pas l'intention de mentionner l'incident qui s'était produit dans la matinée. Il savait parfaitement que Ginny avait tenté d'accaparer son esprit et cela, soit dans un acte desespéré, soit dans le but de lui jouer des tours. Alors, à quoi bon en parler? En attendant que le corps de Karkaroff soit amené dans sa chambre -Narcissa semblait décidée à vouloir prendre son temps-, Tom décida d'en révéler un peu plus sur lui même.

Il n'était plus vraiment effrayé car il venait de prendre conscience que s'il séparait son âme en deux, il était totalement impossible pour celle de Ginny de prendre la place des deux à la fois. C'était logique.

**« Ce sont des sous-races, des êtres qui ne méritent pas de porter une baguette magique. »**

_Pourquoi cette intolérance? Tu te poses en défenseur des sang-purs alors que tu ne l'es pas toi-même!_

Faire abstraction de cette dernière remarque lui coûta un effort surhumain.

**« A mon tour de te poser une question: pourquoi les sorciers s'évertuent à maintenir l'existence de leur monde secret? »**

_Pour ne pas effrayer les moldus et pour... je ne sais pas._

**« Tu n'y es pas du tout. As-tu entendu parler des sorcières de Salem? »**

_Oui_.

**« Vois-tu? Tu déplores mon intolérance mais les moldus non plus ne supportent pas la différence, ils se font même la guerre entre eux pour ça! L'ethnie, les orignes, la couleur de peau... Ils accaparent ce monde et nous, on doit se cacher de cette racaille? C'est nous qui devrions avoir le monopole sur cette race de faibles, de lâches! »**

_Tu les mets tous dans le même sac!_

******« Effectivement**. Pourquoi aurait-on pitié d'eux alors qu'il s'acharneraient à éliminer ceux qu'ils prennent pour nos semblables? Il est grand temps de rétablir l'ordre dans ce monde. Supprimer les lois de protection du secret du monde magique, reconvertir les sang-de-bourbes et moldus en ce qu'ils auraient dû être depuis le départ: des moins-que-rien, des elfes de maisons. Les éliminer, dans l'idéal. **»**

_Tu traites tout les moldus de la même façon, mais il y en a pleins qui sont au courant de l'existence de notre monde! Les moldus ayant des enfants sorciers, par exemple! Sans compter un grand nombre de sorciers qui se marient avec les moldus _-Tom grimaça en songeant à ce mélange de races qu'il jugeait absolument répugnant - _Et la grande majorité de ces moldus entretiennent des relations amicales avec le monde des sorciers. Je suis même certaine que tu en avais vu au Chemin de Traverse, lorsque tu y étais allé._

Selon Tom, être contrainte de rester coincée dans un journal était vraiment une expérience bénéfique pour elle. Depuis qu'elle y était, elle avait assez changé. Elle ne tenait plus le discours de petite fille et s'appropriait même de mieux en mieux l'art de la rhétorique... même s'il lui restait encore un long chemin à parcourir.

******«Tu** approuves le mélange des races tandis que je ne peux le tolérer. Je ne laisserai pas les sorciers à la botte des moldus. Et ce ne sont pas les idéaux d'une gamine laxiste qui m'empêcheront de le faire. **»**

_C'est pourtant impossible. Tu n'es pas le seul sorcier à avoir essayé. Entre Grinderwald et celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, l'un n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même et l'autre est mort._

Tom esquissa un sourire. Elle se trompait lourdement. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire: même si avoir une crise cardiaque était impossible étant donné l'endroit où elle était, il n'allait pas prendre le risque de provoquer un malheur similaire. Il préférait faire cela en douceur. Le mieux serait que, au bout d'un certain temps, elle se rende compte elle-même qu'il était Lord Voldemort.

On toqua à la porte.

« Oui? »

Narcissa fit son entrée. Le masque neutre qu'elle s'efforçait d'afficher n'arrivait pas à dissimuler la crainte qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de son maitre. Le corps de Karkaroff, en lévitation, entra à son tour dans la pièce, avec lenteur, et tomba lourdement en son centre.

-Tu as été longue, fit remarquer Tom, quand je donne un ordre, on ne va pas siroter son thé avant de l'exécuter.

Narcissa s'inclina prestement:

-Cela n'a rien à voir maitre, marmonna t-elle, la lèvre tremblotante.

C'était vrai qu'elle avait trainé en route, mais c'était plus par peur que par paresse. Elle venait de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres exécuter de sang froid un ancien serviteur, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années et pensait d'ailleurs ne jamais revoir. C'est avec les jambes vacillantes qu'elle avait monté les escaliers, emportant un cadavre derrière elle.

-Va t-en, ordonna t-il sèchement.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que Narcissa avait déjà entamé sa course vers la sortie: Tom en aurait presque rit. Il délaissa le journal et se leva.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, c'est avec prudence et lenteur que le lord s'approcha du corps de Karkaroff. Alors qu'il observait le corps sans vie du traitre, un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui. Léger, quasi inéxistant, mais pourtant bien présent. Il ne saurait le définir... En fait, il avait l'impression de sentir son propre coeur s'alourdir, ce qui était étonnant: ce dernier se manifestait normalement jamais, si bien qu'il avait fini par en oublier l'existence. Qu'était-ce, ce sentiment étrange? Cette incertitude... et cette question, flottant dans l'air, qu'il ne s'était jamais posé auparavant:

_"Ai-je bien fait?"_

Etait-ce du... remord? Non! C'était impossible! Il n'en avait jamais épprouvé! Il n'en connaissait même pas la définition!

Et Ginny, dans cette affaire? Oui! Ce sentiment venait de cette idiote! Tom la maudit intérieurement et, sans hésiter une seconde de plus, rompit l'espace qui le séparait du cadavre et s'abaissa à son niveau.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de Karkaroff et s'immobilisa. Par le meurtre, son âme avait été fissurée. Pour la séparer complètement, il avait besoin d'un sortilège. Court, pas vraiment compliqué à retenir ni à énoncer mais d'une puissance effarante, qui engendrait une douleur longue, atroce, au delà de l'imagination... Il avait déjà vécu cela auparavant, il savait ce qui l'attendait: de longues souffrances que l'esprit humain ne pouvait comprendre ou envisager s'il ne les avait pas déjà ressenti. Pour certains, la mort en aurait été préférable - Un Avada Kedavra avait le mérite d'être rapide- mais pas pour lui. Il voulait triompher d'elle.

_"Nex potestas dat"_

Une douleur surgit de sa propre poitrine. Il était en train de l'accomplir: cette acte contre nature... contre la mort. Cette dernière détestait être défiée, et elle avait de bonnes armes pour se défendre: la douleur se propagea, semblant partir de coeur pour parcourir tout son corps, s'insinuant dans ses veines, le sang, la lymphe, remontant jusqu'à son cerveau-même.

La mort semblait se manifester face à lui, voulant le dissuader de poursuivre sa besogne, lui intimant de ne pas aller plus loin. Une grande souffrance l'assaillait. Horrible, certes, mais pas insurmontable. Il tint alors sa baguette à la verticale, laissant l'extrémité touché son propre menton.

_"Secretae animae jubeo. Ea exemptum" _acheva t-il d'une voix haletante.

Ce n'était pas une séparation de l'âme. C'était un déchirement, une explosion. La douleur s'intensifia au point même que y placer des mots pour la définir ne ferait qu'en limiter le sens. Un doloris était une parti de rigolade à côté, et Tom n'avait pas besoin de subir ce sortilège pour le savoir. Il fut pris d'incontrôlables convulsions et tenta de poser ses deux mains au sol pour éviter de s'effondrer, mais elle cédèrent avant même qu'il n'aie eu le temps de s'appuyer dessus. Aucun hurlement ne franchit ses lèvres, non pas que l'envi de s'égosiller de bon coeur lui manquait, mais il n'en avait tout simplement pas la force. En fait, il essayait seulement de respirer.

Tremblant, étalé par terre, le front contre le sol, il toussait, haletait, crachait du sang et tentait vainement d'inspirer l'air qui lui manquait atrocement. Assailli par des lames de couteaux surgissants de partout, lacérant son corps. Ecrasé par des massues, broyant son crâne. Brûler par les flammes, léchant chaque parcelle de sa peau... Il avait l'impression de subir tout les châtiments possibles et imaginables. Ne pouvant plus en supporter d'avantage, il perdit connaissance...

L'évanouissement ne lui procura même pas le soulagement qu'il attendait, en fait, il se réveilla au bout de vingt minutes. Son état ne semblait pas prêt de vouloir s'améliorer, d'autant plus que les minutes lui apparaissaient comme des heures.

Il se souvenait de la première fois où il avait séparé son âme. Il se souvenait qu'il en avait longtemps souffert, il fallait être fou pour accepter de subir cela une nouvelle fois et, certainement, il l'était.

Tom souhaita de tout coeur s'évanouir à nouveau pour ne se réveiller qu'au petit matin, mais son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement, préférant le garder totalement conscient. Conscient de ce qu'il se passait, conscient de la douleur, conscient de la gravité de son acte. Douleur inhumaine pour erreur inhumaine.

Séparer son âme allait à l'encontre de toute les lois, à l'encontre de la mort, à l'encontre de la vie, à l'encontre de l'humanité. Il méritait cette douleur: A défaut de ne pas en éprouver de remords, il fallait bien un autre moyen pour lui faire à jamais garder son acte abominable en mémoire.

Il avait tant de mal à respirer que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pendant des heures, il resta allongé ainsi, tremblant, suffoquant de douleur. Et plusieurs fois, il songea que peut-être il n'en réchapperait pas: quelle ironie ce serait... mourir pour l'immortalité!

Arriva le moment où il trouva la force et le courage de se relever; il ne savait pas si le mal qui l'assaillait avait diminué ou si tout simplement il s'y était un peu accoutumé. Tom tituba alors jusqu'à son lit et dégringola dessus. Il invoqua mentalement tout les grands mages -Merlin, Morgane, Salazar Serpentard et toute une longue liste incluant même Godric Griffondor- pour qu'ils l'aident à sombrer dans les douceurs de l'inconscience, du sommeil. Mais cela était vain et d'autant plus provocant: lorsque l'on commet un acte aussi inhumain que de déchirer son âme, on ne peut se permettre de salir leur nom.

De toute façon, Tom s'en fichait royalement de ce qu'il valait mieux faire ou ne pas faire. Il était à l'agonie et la seule chose qui lui importait était de survivre.

Combien de minutes, combien d'heures était-il resté étendu ainsi? Tom ne le savait pas vraiment mais la pièce plongée dans le noir indiquait que le soleil s'était couché.

Il ne criait pas, ce n'était pas encore dans ses cordes. Seules de longues plaintes faibles et quasi inaudibles s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Des plaintes qui, d'ailleurs, illustraient si bien la peine qu'il ressentait que même Ginny aurait eu pitié de lui. Pitié de ce fou qu'il était, pitié de ce qu'il s'obligeait à subir.

'*'

Tom ouvrit les yeux. Il ne se souvenait même pas s'être évanoui de nouveau. La douleur en son corps avait diminué; il avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir des courbatures un peu partout. En revanche, sa tête était lourde. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il eut l'impression d'effectuer un plongeon dans le vide. Il demeura longtemps en position assise pour s'habituer à ce nouveau mal.

Le lord ne devait néanmoins pas trop perdre de temps: ses mangemorts étaient sûrement en train d'attendre sa venue dans le salon Malefoy et il ne devait surtout pas se présenter à eux de manière pitoyable. Le soleil était levé mais Tom n'avait pourtant aucune idée de l'heure.

Sortir du lit fut une autre paire de manche: se déplacer sur le côté ne fut pas trop difficile. En revanche, prendre appui sur ses pieds lui sembla impossible. Ses jambes n'avaient pas la force de supporter son poids et Tom se fit violence pour les y contraindre.

Il tituba hors de la chambre, courbé, proche d'un plongeon en avant. Dès qu'il mit le pied dehors, il fit de grands effort pour se redresser. Sa tête bouillonait encore, non remise de la précédente douleur -qui persistait toujours d'ailleurs, mais d'une intensité bien moindre-. Il essaya de se donner une allure mais on voyait bien que malgré ses efforts, il ne marchait pas droit. Il descendit les escaliers sans tomber, ce qui était un point positif, puis rentra dans le salon où ses mangemorts l'attendaient. -Il ne le savait pas, mais cela faisait plusieurs heures, étant donné que la réunion était prévue dans la matinée-

Ils parlaient... ou plus justement: ils murmuraient entre eux. Mais leurs voix résonnaient dans la tête de Tom comme une symphonie mal orchestrée.

Fort heureusement, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à voir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était présent. Les conversations s'évanouirent quasi-instantanément, au plus grand soulagement de Tom.

Ils semblaient tous interloqués de l'apparence de leur maitre: il affichait un air exténué et la paleur de son teint avait atteint son paroxysme. Son aura s'était affaibli et sa posture laissait entendre que tenir debout ne lui était pas naturel.

-Maitre... vous allez bien? demanda Malfoy, qui avait entreprit de sécher le travail pour cette fois.

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce, mais Tom avait l'impression de l'avoir entendu hurler.

_"Quelle question! Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas." _

C'était un tableau affichant une tête aussi blonde que celle de Malefoy -probablement un ancêtre- qui venait de parler et sa voix résonna dans la tête de Tom en un écho paraissant infini. Jamais aucun tableau n'avait parlé en sa présence, et celui-là avait attendu que le lord confonde les chuchotis avec des concerts de rock pour se manifester! Le lord ne put s'empêcher de porter une main contre sa tempe, les yeux rougeoyants.

-Malefoy, dit-il à voix basse mais qui n'en dissimulait pas moins toute sa rage, dis à ton tableau que s'il ne la ferme pas, je le brûle. -il s'interrompit quelques secondes avant d'exiger:- La prophétie?

Lucius se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se tordit les mains dans tout les sens. Sa femme, à côté de lui, se doutait tout aussi bien de ce qui l'attendait.

-Je ne l'ai pas...

-Tu ne l'as pas, répéta Tom d'une voix douce, essayant d'oublier les tambourinements dans son crâne.

Il pointa sa baguette sur son serviteur.

Lucius s'inclina si bas qu'on aurait cru qu'il cherchait à faire de la concurrence à Dobby.

-Pardonnez-moi, maitre! Mais laissez-moi m'expliquer, par pitié...!

Pour faire bonne mesure, Tom lui envoya un doloris digne de ce nom. Bien que son état physique était diminué, il était ravi de voir que ce n'était pas le cas de ses compétences magiques: le mangemort se contorsionna en hurlant de douleur, mais Tom ne fit pas durer le sortilège longtemps. Car, non seulement l'entendre hurler plus longtemps empirerait ses propres maux, mais en plus, les explications qu'il avait à lui fournir l'intriguait.

-Vous n'avez pas perdu la main, maitre, commenta Rowle d'un ton détaché.

-C'est vrai, approuva Tom , et tu en feras l'expérience bien assez tôt, tu peux me croire.

Face à la menace, Rowle mit un temps fou pour déglutir, si bien que lorsqu'il y parvint, Malefoy s'était déjà redressé:

-Je l'ignorais mais...

Toujours pas remis du choc, il prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre:

-Seul celui qui est... concerné par la prophétie peut... s'en emparer... -il reprit deux grandes bouffés d'air- Macnair avait réussit à... s'introduire au département des mystère mais...

-Il est à Sainte-mangouste, acheva Nott, prenant Malefoy en pitié.

Tom haussa un sourcil. Alors comme ça, il n'y avait que Potter ou lui qui avaient la possibilité de s'en emparer... Il y eut un bref silence.

-On pourrait tenter de mettre Potter sur le chemin de cette prophétie, suggéra finalement Avery avec bon sens, il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'attiser sa curiosité et faire en sorte que...

-Non, c'est bon, coupa Tom d'une voix sec, je m'en occuperais. Je ne suis pas boiteux, que je sache. (Il retint un sourire en prenant conscience de sa dernière phrase, qui n'était qu'une semi-verité pour l'intant)

Les mangemorts lui lancèrent un regard stupéfait: boiteux ou pas, Lord Voldemort n'était pas du genre à accomplir les sales besognes habituellement destinés aux serviteurs. Il n'empêche que ce jeune homme, actif et entreprenant, faisait bonne figure avec cette innovation...

-La sécurité est doublée depuis l'incident avec Macnair, déplora Narcissa

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres planta son regard dans ceux de Mrs Malefoy. Un regard rougeoyant, empli de haine, qu'elle ne put soutenir longtemps: elle détourna la tête, gênée. Tom retrouvait ses principes d'intimidation intactes depuis cinquante ans, ce qui était une bonne chose.

-Il en faudra plus pour m'arrêter, siffla t-il.

Le visage de Narcissa, toujours tourné sur le côté, emit un faible acquiescement.

-Je disait donc, reprit-il en abordant un masque neutre -pour ne pas dire cordial-, que je me rendrais au ministère moi-même. Lucius, tu m'y accompagneras.

L'interpellé s'inclina pour montrer son accord, non pas qu'il pouvait en faire autrement, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres appréciait qu'on lui réponde.

-Nous aurons besoin de Polynectar... Severus?

-Il doit m'en rester quelques échantillons dans mon bureau.

-Carrow et Avery, j'aimerais que demain matin, Moroz et Funestar ne puissent se rendre à leur lieu de travail. Stupé... quoi que non, ramenez-les ici. Severus, tu disposes d'une heure pour nous ramener tes échantillons, pas une minute de plus, sinon tu sais ce qu'il t'attend. -Tom fit un signe de tête très significatif vers Malefoy-

Severus hocha la tête et transplana. Tom comptait couper court à la réunion: tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était retourner se coucher au plus vite.

-Tiens-toi près pour la mission de demain, Lucius. Les autres: quartier libre jusqu'à nouvel ordre, dit le lord en se retournant pour quitter la pièce.

Les mangemorts poussèrent un soupir de soulagement lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui.

'*'

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a assassiné Igor.

Dumbledore ne réagit pas vraiment. Seuls ses yeux laissaient entrevoir une légère tristesse.

-Je le soupçonne d'avoir créer un nouvel horcruxe, poursuivit Rogue, qui n'avait pas l'air de regretter Karkaroff pour le moins du monde.

-C'était inévitable... soupira Dumbledore

-Et il compte se rendre au ministère pour dérober la prophétie.

Le directeur tiqua.

-Il compte s'y rendre... lui-même? s'enquit-il avec surprise.

-Oui, il sera accompagné de Malefoy. Que faisons-nous?

Dumbledore se leva et fit les cent pas.

-Que voulez-vous que nous fassions? Si nous avertissons le ministère, ils nous prendront pour des fous. Si je m'y rends moi-même, il saura que c'est toi qui m'as prévenu.

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il n'a pas les compétences magiques de son futur! tenta de le raisonner Rogue, nous pourrions aisément l'arrêter. Il ne sera accompagné que de Malefoy!

Dumbledore réflechissait.

-Justement, je préférerais le jeune Jedusor plutôt qu'un Lord Voldemort en puissance.

-Personnellement, je ne préfère aucun des deux...

-Nous savons que Voldemort avait fait de son journal un horcruxes. Et s'il en dissimulait d'autres? Tant qu'il vous fait confiance, nous avons une chance de le découvrir, expliqua Dumbledore, si nous le tuons, il reviendra peut-être par le biais d'un autre horcruxe. Et nous auront probablement moins de chance car il l'aurait crée à une période avancée de sa vie. A seize ans, il représente un danger bien moindre. Ses actions sont limités en raison de certaines lacunes dans des connaissances en magie qu'il n'avait pas encore acquises à ce stade de sa vie. S'il veut la prophétie... soit, qu'il la prenne. Elle ne lui sera pas d'une grande aide.

-Après cela, il cherchera par tout les moyens à s'en prendre à Potter.

-Je pense que c'est déjà le cas, Severus...

'*'

_Le lendemain_

Tom se leva avec moins de difficulté que la veille. Sa tête était toujours lourde, mais au moins, il l'a soutenait avec plus de facilité. Il ouvrit sa porte au moment même ou Lucius s'apprêtait à toquer.

-Vous tombez bien maitre, Moroz et Funestar sont dans le salon, inconscients. Le polynectar nous attend également.

Tom ne sut jamais si Rogue l'avait rapporté dans le temps imparti et, de toute façon, il s'en fichait royalement. Il suivit son serviteur jusqu'au salon, où les mangemorts étaient réunis au grand complet, ce qui étaient anormal, vu qu'ils avaient quartier libre. Mais Tom n'était pas vraiment étonné: les serviteurs étaient tous curieux et avides de voir ce qui allait se passer. Ils remarquèrent que le lord avait retrouvé de sa superbe.

Les deux employés du ministère étaient étendus par terre, entre le fauteuil et la table basse. Ils étaient tout sauf agréables à regarder, ce qui ne gêna pas Tom plus que ça, puisque c'étaient ces apparences qui allaient servir ses intérêts.

Rogue s'approcha des deux nouveaux arrivants et leur tendit le polynectar.

-Les cheveux sont déjà dedans, les informa t-il

Tom prit le verre et le but d'un trait tandis que Malefoy, moins téméraire, n'en prit que la moitié à petites gorgées.

-C'est dégueulasse, fit ensuite Lucius en grimaçant, le verre toujours dans la main.

Sa femme répondit à sa vulgarité par un rugissement indigné.

-Désolé Cissy, mais c'est le seul mot qui convient.

-J'approuve, avoua Tom en appuyant une main sur sa propre gorge.

Il ne grimaçait pas, mais ses sourcils froncés et le pli amer de sa bouche étaient suffisants pour montrer son dégoût. Les mangemorts regardaient la scène avec surprise et essayaient à grand peine de ne pas s'en amuser.

Comme si Tom n'avait pas déjà assez souffert, la transformation ne se fit pas dans la joie et la bonne humeur: elle venait appuyer sur toutes les courbatures de son corps, les rendant presque aussi vives que la veille. Il prit soin de ne laisser aucun son sortir de sa bouche, ni de se courber de douleur, et allait ainsi à l'encontre de ce que son esprit lui hurlait de faire. Malefoy, pourtant plus disposé à subir la transformation sans trop de peine, ne fit pas preuve de la même retenue: il était plié en deux et avait appuyé ses mains sur ses genoux, son visage ne faisant pas trop d'effort pour dissimuler l'épreuve à laquelle il était soumis.

Heureusement, cette situation ne dura pas.

La douleur passée, Lucius se redressa en soupirant de bonheur et jeta un coup d'oeil à son maitre... qui était à présent blond. Il avait effectivement pris l'apparence de Funestar, dont les traits assez réguliers n'en faisait pas un bel homme pour autant, d'autant plus qu'une cicatrice courrait le long de sa joue.

Lucius ne se trouvait pas en meilleur état: Moroz était un homme brun et dégingandé, avec un long visage fin, un long nez crochu et des petits yeux rentrés.

-Lucius, tu es laid, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Tom avec amusement.

Les mangemorts rirent, Lucius inclus.

-Vous ne resplendissez plus vraiment également, maître, se permit d'ailleurs de plaisanter Malefoy-Moroz avec léger sourire

Même s'il avait raison et que Tom avait hoché la tête, les mangemorts ne prirent pas le risque de rire à nouveau (ce qui fut très difficile pour la plupart d'entre eux).

Avoir cet aspect aurait même pu couvrir le lord de ridicule s'il ne dégageait pas cette même prestance. En effet, Il émanait une aura à la fois malveillante et fascinante de cette apparence banale, exactement la même que lorsqu'il avait sa véritable apparence.

Les serviteurs observaient leur maitre avec fascination: jamais ils n'avaient imaginé que le lord partirait en mission lui-même au ministère, d'autant plus avec l'apparence d'un homme aussi... ordinaire que l'était Funestar.

Tom faisait tout cela car il s'était vite rendu compte que l'on était mieux servi que par soi-même, comme l'avait prouvés les précédents échecs de ses serviteurs... mais aussi pour montrer à tous qu'il méritait sa place de leader et que rien ne lui faisait peur ou ne l'impressionnait.

En effet, son futur-lui avait dû gravir les échelons, montrer à tous qu'il était le meilleur, qu'il se devait d'être chef. Il s'était imposé en tant que figure emblématique de puissance dont on en était même venu à en craindre le nom.

Cependant, il était revenu avec son visage d'adolescent, du haut de ses seize ans, et avait l'impression de devoir accomplir le même cheminement que son futur-lui. Même si sa position de maitre était déjà atteinte: il se devait de leur prouver qu'il la méritait toujours, que sa jeunesse n'entrait pas en contradiction avec sa grande puissance. Le lord ne devait donc surtout pas rater cette mission, au risque de voir son image dévalorisée... surtout qu'elle n'était pas d'une difficulté renversante!

-On y va, déclara t-il.

'*'

**Fin du chapitre! Si mes souvenirs sont bons, celui que j'avais écrit auparavant était plus long. :/**


End file.
